Viper's Venom
by x Cena'z Chick x
Summary: I can never fall for someone who stalks their prey in the ring. I can never be with someone so maniacal, egotistical, psychotic and out of control. That's not someone I want. So then why do I want Randy Orton so badly' Randy/OC
1. Welcome to the Jungle

_*_*A/N: **Yes** its time for me to start **another story**  
in which i blame **my brain** for coming up with  
as well as **one of my friends** for being in love with **Randy Orton**  
for making me want to write this._

_Although I love him too, I didn't want to write this one so early  
but once i get an idea....  
.....it keeps rollin' like the Limp Bizkit song lol_

_**ANYWAY**... here's my new story **"Viper's Venom"** *_*_

**Chapter 1: ****Welcome to the Jungle**

Walking into a new place is always frightening. It's that initial fear of everyone looking at you weirdly. In elementary school, you made friends by playing house or any other childish game. It would remain that way until you leave and go to a new playground. With each school, the welcoming committee got harsher; boys were more cynical about sports and cars as girls were cynical about looks and boys.

Walking into the real world was just as bad. So imagine my expectations walking into the arena where I would be tonight. No I'm not a cheerleader or dancer for some sports team; I am not the girl in the ring holding up the sign saying what round we are in. I will be in the ring though...

My job is I am the newest WWE Diva.

Today is my first day at the job that I trained for three years for. I had been training for a while at DSW, a training center to finesse my wrestling skills. I had been sidelined, nothing but eye candy for a little over a year, when I got transferred to OVW. At OVW, I held a women's title… twice. I managed a few wrestlers and was a heel for maybe six months, but spend the rest of my time as a face character. Last week was my final week in OVW, for I had been drafted over to Monday Night RAW.

My name is Jenna, both in and out of the ring. I am an amazing and young 22 years old and I come from Long Island, New York. I stand at 5'6 inches and weigh in at a toned 126 pounds. My hair is blond, which really doesn't make me stand out from the rest of the Diva's here in the WWE. Of course as usual with blond hair, I have blue eyes. Shocking huh? However I'm not the stereotypical dumb blonde. My IQ is rather good, standing at a good 110. I have a degree in business management that I obtained through online classes. I'm proud of all my achievements, but this one will always be special to me.

I take pride in everything that I do. It's not cockiness, nor over confidence. I'd like to say it's just my pride and how much I value my own work. This would be my debut, as a brand new face character. My job was to make myself known and help out Kelly Kelly, who would be jumped buy Jillian Hall, Beth Phoenix, and current Diva's Champion Maryse. Of course Mickie James will be there to help, but it still won't even the score. That's when I come in as the new diva that's willing to fight anyone at anytime.

Basically… I'm your new resident Diva bad ass.

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes as I held onto the knob of the women's locker room. Slowly I opened the door and walked in. I was alone, thankfully. I had about three hours before RAW, and Vince wanted me to see him before the show started.

The locker room was spacious and neat. I didn't expect that from wrestlers. Slowly I looked around for a place to leave my bag and start getting ready. It was my first day; heaven knows I didn't want any kind of confrontation of any sort coming my way. Come to think of it, it would be rather fun to add more fuel to the fire of anger when I go out to make myself known with a bang, so maybe I will stir a little trouble.

Coming back from my personal joke, I heard the door open behind me. The woman stood at 5 foot 7 inches of lean frame. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue, what a shocker. However I already knew who this woman was, she was the woman I was supposed yo be helping. The woman smiled at me and placed her bag next to mine.

"Hey, you must be the new diva that has to save me…" the woman joked with a warm, pearly white smile. Her smile was infectious, causing me to smile and giggle. "I'm not so sure if you do know who I am. My real name is Barbara, but everyone calls me Barbie; having said that, then brings me to my ring name… Kelly Kelly"

"Don't you get annoyed by the whole… double name? Especially since it's a horrible play on your nickname; you know… Barbie's little sister Kelly?" I asked. Kelly Kelly smiled and I giggled, knowing she knew I was only joking. "I'm Jenna, both in and out of the ring. I guess Vince ran out of names"

"Either that or he likes something about you" Kelly told me. "So, are you ready for your debut today?" she asked

"Ugh honestly Barbie, I'm so not ready for tonight. This place is so huge I think I might get lost in this place just trying to find the way to gorilla position" I joked mildly. It was honest I didn't know my way around here.

"If you want, I can show you around. Your debut really isn't scheduled until roughly around 9:30 so it gives us time to walk around, crash catering and talk. I mean it would be nice to get to know the newest Diva that's around" Barbie explained.

I felt like I was in elementary school again. Barbie had came in and asked me to play and color with her, and I accepted. I felt like making friends with her would be easy, and it eased me a little. I felt better knowing at least one friend was still around for me. I nodded my head and walked out of the locker room, taking in the sights around me so I can wonder where I'm going.

"Okay so this is catering. This is where all of us undercover fat asses stuff our faces and eat before matches. Rule number one, don't eat an hour before your match, because it won't stay down" Barbie explained while smiling. She walked over to a few guys and I followed before realizing who we were walking to. "Hey Dave… John, this is the newest Diva Jenna. She's debuting tonight by coming to even out the score with the Diva's and I. Jenna, this is Dave Batista and John Cena"

"I know who they are. I've watched wrestling for a while and also while I was at both DSW and OVW. I was told to watch where I was going soon and learn the business" I replied. Dave and John smiled before extending hands to me.

"So have you established a finisher yet? Because that's what's supposedly helping Barbie" John asked. I laughed and smiled.

"Yeah I have. It's something like… MVP's finisher the Playmaker mixed with Kofi's finisher Trouble in Paradise. While one leg wraps around my opponents head, I flip and kick them at the same time. It's not as difficult as it sounds, but it's pretty cool" I responded. John nodded his head, showing he was impressed.

"Actually that move sounds impressive. Did you name it?" Dave asked "Because that sounds like one hell of a heart breaking loss to a maneuver like that"

"You know I didn't name it, but since you actually said that the move sounds like a heart breaking one… I'm thinking I should name it 'the Heart Breaker.' What do you guys think?" I asked the figures around me.

"I think it's actually a pretty good name for it. But the way you described it, I hope I never get it from you" Barbie joked. "Who else is around that I can introduce Jenna to?"

"I don't know exactly who else is here. I mean besides Mike and other people who aren't really worth the conversation due to lack of vocabulary skills…" John stated while chuckling. "I saw Kofi and Alvin walking around. Maybe you could take Jenna over there. Jenna could meet up with the guys who inspired her finisher"

"Yeah, besides they seem like nice guys to get involved with. They're sweet hearts… unlike others on this roster" Barbie stated. Dave chuckled and looked past John's shoulder. Automatically his body tensed, and eyes focused with anger.

"Speaking of the viper now…" Dave muttered in pure anger.

It was then my eyes locked on the figure rapidly approaching me. His eyes weren't looking at me, but they definitely were intense. His figure seeped arrogance and vanity. The strides in his walk showed no fear and that he was more than ready to face any man that dared step foot in front of him. Although most were scared or hated him, I showed no emotion and fear. He wasn't going to get the best of me.

It was then I noticed the championship belt draped over his right shoulder. I knew exactly who he was. He was the son of a legend. A wrestler who was destined to be the youngest champion in WWE history all while flying under the wings of greats like Triple H, Ric Flair and the man who now hated him, Batista. Although Evolution turned their back on him, he continued to be the greatest he could be, only to return and make a stable of his own along with other sons of legends, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr.

He was maniacal and psychotic. He stalked his prey like an animal, waiting to take out a small defenseless creature. The difference was that these animals fought back and he was faster than any viper. He was cocky and the epitome of jack ass. Everyone knew this, and everyone knew who he was.

He was none other than WWE Champion, Randy Orton…

"Come on, I think I should take you to see Kofi and Alvin now-" Barbie started while grabbing my hand, all before Randy stopped walking and stood in front of Barbie and I. His ice blue eyes pierced into mine, making me forget where I was. It was a short second of weakness, which followed a second of boldness and another second of stupidity.

"Excuse me, do you think you can move? I have places to be-" I started before Randy smirked.

"I don't think we've met. My name is Randy Orton and I'm the WWE Champion, as you can clearly see. I'm pretty much a big deal around here, I'm sure… Barbie will inform you of that. And who might you be?" Randy asked smugly.

"I'm Jenna, I'm new and I'll also be late if you don't shift your body to another side and let me pass" I replied with the hint of anger. Randy's posture stiffened and I smirked, knowing I had gotten under his skin.

"Watch it newbie. You obviously don't know the force you are messing with-" Randy started before I scoffed.

"Oh really, I don't? If I don't know what force I'm messing with what's going to happen? You'll RKO me too?" I asked sarcastically. "You'll punt me in the head too? Take me out of the business because I spoke to you differently than everyone else does? I'm shaking…"

"Maybe you should… watch it Diva" Randy replied in a hiss. Grabbing Barbie's hand I walked around Randy and kept moving on. Barbie looked back at me with a shocked expression and laughed.

"What? What do you find so damn funny?" I asked.

"No one has ever stood up to Randy like that. Well at least no Diva has…" Barbie exclaimed. I giggled and smiled.

"I don't know who the fuck he thought he is, but his arrogance is way more than he can chew" I responded while slowly turning my head to see Randy still staring at me. Our eyes locked and he lifted his head and tightened his jaw. I rolled my eyes and focused back in front of me.

I didn't want to admit it, but there was something about him. There was a pull that made me want to not turn away. I didn't want to worry about him or whatever the fuck was pulling me, but it was there and it was strong…

***_* Now I think you should review...  
before I send Randy over there to punt you  
and Ted won't be able to save anyone cause  
he'll be here with me lol *_***


	2. Locker Room Verbal Brawls

_*_*A/N: I seriously **blame my friend **for this....  
I know she's going to read this and **complain** how  
there isn't like 48645714952 chapters to **this one** like my John Cena story_

_Doesn't she **understand** I **love** John? *_*_

**Chapter 2: Locker Room Verbal Brawl**

Closing the door behind me, I sighed. My debut had come and gone. The response was amazing and the crowd went wild. It was evident enough that my days as a face superstar were going to be around for a while. The rush of running down the ramp and hearing cheers as I began to even the playing ground for the ladies. The thrill of wrestling for the WWE universe was better than any dream I ever had. It was more than I ever thought and I didn't want to live it down.

Before I ran out the ring to help Kelly Kelly, my mind was in so many different directions. The main direction it was in was in the direction of all the people sitting in the chairs of the arena. It was more different than any OVW or DSW event I had ever fought in. They knew who I was and what I was capable of. Here in the WWE I had to fill into the shoes of Diva's here like Mickie James, Trish Stratus, Melina as well as Beth Phoenix, Lita and even the newest diva Maryse. It wasn't something I really didn't look into, because I wanted to be me and that's all I really wanted the audience to see. Soon as I hit the ramp and ran down, the response was automatic, causing my adrenaline to rush and my tension to ease.

Barbie came in a minute after I did, smiling and squealing while giving me a huge hug. I smiled and sighed, feeling completely great about my performance even more.

"Did you see how I landed the finisher on Jillian perfectly? She didn't even know what the hell had hit her" I exclaimed to a giggling Barbie.

"Hell I don't even think WWE knows what hit them. I mean seriously, you killed out there. You went out there and you showed them what you are made of" Barbie replied while looking me in the eyes. A smile slowly spread across her face and she giggled "But you knocked Jillian the fuck out with the Heart Breaker. It was awesome"

"I know!" I squealed like a little girl. We giggled a little more before we calmed down and acted our age. "I can't believe I really did it; the fans loved me out there the minute I started coming down to help Mickie and you. I mean, I hadn't felt so loved since OVW and it was amazing there. Not that this isn't like the coolest fuckin' place to be"

"Well Jenna, there's a whole lot more days like this to come. I'm going to head over to catering for something light and then I'm off to the hotel" Barbie explained. "Want to ride to the hotel with me? I'm riding with Mickie, John and Dave"

"Sure I see why not. Will there be enough room for me?" I asked

"We're not riding in John's miniature P.T Cruiser so yes there will be enough room. I'll stop by Dave's locker room and tell him since we're all riding in his car" Barbie said to me while walking out of the locker room, leaving me to complete silence.

Walking slowly to my bag, I smiled to myself for landing, what is now known as the heartbreaker, my finisher on Jillian Hall. It was like the exclamation mark to any sentence that you wanted to make a point with; to my standards, I made my point loud and clear. I was packing things into my bag when I heard the door close behind me. I didn't think to look behind me, and just giggled, thinking it was Barbie once again.

"Back already Barbie? Jesus what happened you forgot your car keys or what?" I said while turning around to face the direction of the door. My smile faded and I huffed. I was looking into ice blue eyes once again. His posture was the same as when I first saw him earlier in the day. Instead of seeing him in jeans and a button up, like this afternoon, he was in his new Randy Orton Gas Mask shirt and wrestling trunks. The Championship belt, draped along his right shoulder gleamed in the fluorescent lights, dazzling me. Although I noticed the shine of his championship belt, I never broke my gaze from Randy.

"I must say, you were impressive out there today. I've never seen any female go out there and try to steal thunder from others without really trying" Randy started while gripping a little tighter to his championship belt as if I were a contender for it. "You're finisher is quite impressive too" Randy replied in a dry voice, allowing me to see that his compliments were half hearted.

"Cut the bullshit Orton. What are you doing in here?" I asked while folding my arms. Our eyes, which never broke from one another, began throwing small daggers of hatred to each other. His intense blue eyes never eased up, causing me to tense even more than I had already become once I saw him. Randy's jaw clenched and his body tensed. I wasn't going to back down, so I did the same. "I don't have all day for your games…"

"You're so full of yourself for a face superstar; especially for a brand new face superstar like you, you're full of cockiness. You haven't had an official match yet, no one knows you and quite honestly you fit in with the rest of the blonde Divas here. People will be confusing you for your dimwitted counter-parts such as Kelly Kelly and Jillian Hall…" Randy retorted with animosity and sting. "My original plan was to come in here and introduce myself properly, possibly apologize for my… not-so-welcoming behavior earlier. However, due to your rudeness and your actions I've decided against it"

I scoffed and chuckled at Randy "MY actions? Have you actually watched yourself? You walk around here like you're hot shit, when deep down inside you're so damn afraid of losing that precious little title on your arm. You know damn well if Hunter comes back, Dave pins you, or John destroys you, that title is gone" I started while speaking to Randy with the same condescending tone he spoke to me with. "Randy, you hid behind two rookies to do the dirty work for you and quite honestly I don't know how well that screams 'champion' in my book but in mine… it screams 'not deserving'"

"What do you know about being a champion newbie?" Randy yelled causing me to jump just a little bit. Randy shook his head and scoffed. "How long had you been training before coming here as just a new piece of fuckin' eye candy? Six months?"

"I trained in DSW for over a year as a manager and a wrestled a little before going to OVW where I was training to move here. I held the women's championship in OVW… twice. So my question to you Randal… is now do you see I actually know what it's like to be a champion?"

Randy smirked and began to slowly clap, mocking me. I was tempted to slap the taste from his mouth when he laughed "Wow, you held an OVW title, twice. Yeah, you definitely know what it is to be a champion. I'm sure that somewhere in this locker room there's a television. I suggest you sit down and watch how a champion gets his work done-"

"Oh so then you have a title match where Dave wins the title from you?" I replied. I watched Randy ball his left hand into a fist. It was then I knew I hit a nerve "Or does John take the title? Oh maybe Hunter comes back and-"

"Shut up will you?" Randy yelled in anger. "I suggest you learn respect around here, before this little banter we had here… becomes something more of a problem. Learn to not be so cocky newbie… it'll kill you in the end"

"Nice to know…" I replied in sarcasm watching him leave the locker room. I rolled my eyes and noticed Barbie coming back into the locker room. The door closed and Barbie just stared at me. I exhaled sharply and unfolded my arms. I laughed and went back to packing up my clothes.

"Are you okay? What did Randy do to you?" Barbie asked concerned. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nothing. He did completely nothing. He thought he could sit there and hurt me by coming down on me, but I'm too tough for his bullshit" I replied, easing Barbie's obvious tension. "Now let's go before I get mad and want to talk to Randy again…"

"Okay, let's go hit up catering together" Barbie stated smiling.

We walked out together, but my mind was somewhere else. Walking to catering only one thing made me lose focus….

'_I hear voices in my head  
They talk to me, they understand…'_

***_*Review guys!!!  
I'm serious about sending Randy after you guys!*_***


	3. Worse Than Drunken Phone Calls

_*_*A/N: **Once again** we all know **who to blame...**  
she **knows who she is** too  
and she will **gladly** take **full responsibility**_

_Okay so i decided to **make her suffer** when she reads this  
because her line up of Legacy men goes as follows:  
-**C**ody **R**hodes  
-**R**andy **O**rton  
-**T**ed **D**iBiase **J**r._

_Do **I** agree with it? **Nope!**  
But **she** doesn't want my Ted, so **better for me **  
(although she **just now noticed** how hot my Ted is and **is now pissed** we agreed **Ted is off-limits and mine**)_

_**ANYWAY** i decided to piss her off and make her  
encounter the **CODEMAN** himself  
**Cody Garrett Runnels a.k.a Cody Rhodes...**_

_**Take that**!!! ha ha ha ha *_*_

**Chapter 3: Worse Than Drunken Phone Calls**

The ride with my new co-workers; John and Dave kept going on about my finisher as Barbie, Mickie and I were being girly every few seconds. We laughed and joked until John had to let everyone in the car know that he was hungry. We pulled into a McDonalds and John stayed true to what he said during a question someone wrote to him on "5 Questions with The Champ." He ordered only $4 worth of food and was okay; it made me look like a fat ass when I ordered a number one, large. I didn't care, after all these would be people that I'd be working with for a long time to come, they might as well know who I am and how I am.

Dave parked his truck and we climbed out. I inhaled the air and sighed, letting my sensory take in everything about where I am. Although I'm more than sure I'd be back here again, it was my first time here and to me it was special. It was special and important to me, because this is where I debuted and the first time I had made my impact on the WWE Universe…

…as well as the first time I made Jillian's face have that hard of an impact into the ring.

I snapped out of my personal joy and walked with the crowd. We walked into the hotel and it was better than I had expected. I mean I'm not so sure exactly what my mind had conjured up for the thought of whatever hotel I'd be staying in, but it wasn't as nice as this one. I don't know why I thought that way, but I was wrong; I mean after all I now work for Vince McMahon.

"Barbie, are we rooming together?" I asked a little confused on how this worked. In OVW, we roomed together, so I assumed in WWE it was the same routine. Barbie bit her bottom lip and exhaled.

"Sorry Jenna, as much I would like to, I already promised Mickie I'd room with her tonight. Which means look on the bright side, you get to room by yourself. You get all that privacy' Barbie said conning me. I did love my privacy. "I promise next city is yours"

"No promises Barbie" I joked as I hugged Barbie and headed to the desk for my room key. Slowly I walked to the elevator but bumped hard into someone. I held my head and groaned in pain. Looking up I saw a smile that shouldn't captivate anyone, but it got me. I guess it was my reaction from his small stint as a face superstar. "I'm sorry… Cody" I replied

"Its fine, I was deep into Ted's iPhone anyway" Cody responded with that same smile. I couldn't help but to laugh at his statement. Cody inhaled and squinted. "Wait a minute. Aren't you the new Diva from tonight...? Jenna right?" he asked making me temporarily forget that I am a Diva. I nodded and smiled. "It's nice to finally meet the newest Diva who's going to cause a little trouble on the RAW roster. I'm Cody Rhodes… but you obviously knew that. Oh man I just sounded really cocky"

"No…" I responded quickly while giggling. "No you didn't. I said your name so obviously I know you. It's nice to meet a nice member of Legacy" I said. Cody smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"I take it you've met the self-proclaimed God Randy?" Cody asked with a smirk. I nodded and sighed, showing my evident animosity for him. "That guy can definitely get under anyone's skin"

"Can he get underground? After all he is a rat" I responded before looking up at Cody who was smiling at my comment.

"Well its part of his charm. Listen I'm running a little late for a meeting with my dad, but um… I'll see you around?" Cody asked.

"Every house event and Monday night" I replied with a smile. Cody smiled and walked away. I watched his frame walk out of the door before pressing the button to go upstairs. I never thought that someone who could be considered as slimy and awful as their leader could be so nice. I didn't think that someone who had such a horrible tag attached to them actually had a heart. I felt the elevator stop and took my bags into my room.

Closing the door I looked around my room. It was spacious and quiet, just like my room back home before I moved. Working for OVW and now WWE had always been a dream ever since I was able to fight my brother. At first everyone thought it was a tomboy phase that I had to go through; I'd watch wrestling with my brother, fight him and even start buying the merchandise. I often wondered why I didn't behave like other girls who wore pink and giggled like air heads. It was then I realized it; I was just smarter than the average blond.

I took off my shirt, remaining in my tank top, and just put on a pair of short shorts. I put my hair into a messy bun and turned on the television. Flipping through channels, I sighed. I was so bored with the television these days since I hardly watched it. It was always some new reality love show; the words 'reality' and 'love' I used extremely loosely. It was always some washed up singer or former reality love show contestant looking for love. Obviously they didn't learn their lesson the first time, but decided to humiliate themselves once again.

I turned off the television and looked at the clock on my blackberry. It was 12:45 am. Slipping under the covers I started to slowly close my eyes. Being alone in a hotel room was soothing, I mean after all Barbie was right I did enjoy my privacy. As I drifted off to sleep, a loud knock occurred at my door. I figured if I ignore it, it would go away.

I was sadly mistaken…

The knocking got louder and louder, driving me insane. With one swift yet violent movement I pushed the covers from my body and walked over to the door. I opened the door and scoffed. He stood in front of my door with a grin and smelling of Jack Daniels. His hands were stuffed in his jean pockets and I folded my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the man while looking into his icy blue drunken eyes. His eyes traced over my body and I laughed at his obvious statement of not caring. "You're drunk"

"Last time I checked I was the WWE Champion" Randy replied while leaning on the doorframe and smiling as if he found his joke funny. "I'm not drunk just… having fun. Is that against the law?"

"It is when you come to the hotel room of the new Diva you can't stand" I retorted making Randy smile even more. His smile was beautiful, unlike his demeanor. It was something about him smiling at this moment that got to me. "Like I said what do you want?"

"Fiesty… that's cute" Randy slurred before walking into my room. I scoffed and closed the door, watching him stumble into the chair near the table in my room. Randy raised his hand to his head but almost missed and his head almost hit the table. I walked over to the table, trying to catch his head; Randy caught himself and started laughing. "That was almost a close call-"

"No that was almost a concussion Randy, Jesus Christ be careful" I stated before sitting in the chair across from Randy. "How did you know where my room is?"

"I flirted with the concierge to have her tell me where your room is. After she told me where it was, she asked me out, but I said I had to see my girlfriend" Randy replied drunkenly before looking me in the eyes. "You have really nice eyes-"

"Yeah they're generic like you told me earlier. You know when you were a pure asshole to me?" I stated watching Randy smile. "Of course you remember that-"

"And I want to apologize for it too. I'm sorry that I was… stupid. But I do that to keep people away" Randy admitted.

"Well it works. I stay away from you and I'm pretty sure you want it that way" I retorted before standing up and placing my hands under Randy's arms. "Now get up Orton"

"Where am I going? I'm too drunk to drive" Randy joked while chuckling and hiccupping at his own stupidity. "If I get one more ticket, goodbye license"

"Thank god you're not driving, or else you'd be a major hazard on the road" I replied before inhaling through my nose. The smell of Curve cologne and Jack Daniels fought its way through my memory. My eyes closed taking in all memories of him, regardless of his condition. I snapped out of it because not only he hiccupped really loud, but because he was Randy Orton.

What the fuck was I thinking?

"You are going to sleep off this drunken state you are in Orton" I stated pushing him to sit down on the bed. "Come on, take off your shoes and shirt and go to sleep"

"And where are you going to sleep?" Randy asked taking off his shirt. My eyes took in the sight of his upper body, watching his biceps and pectoral muscles up close. The sleeve of tattoos and his tanned skin was gorgeous in the light. Once again I shook my head, because it was Randy I was thinking about just now. "I can't make you sleep on the floor"

"Well we're not sharing a bed" I replied quickly. Randy sighed and began to stand, but I pushed him back down. "You are staying here. I'll stay with one of the girls tonight. Who are you rooming with, I'll tell them you are here-"

"I was rooming with Cody, but obviously I'm here and so are you. I don't move in my sleep… I don't think" Randy replied while blinking slowly. "Just sleep" he said before laying his head down on the pillow.

I looked at my bed and sighed. I better be fully clothed when I wake up in the morning…

***_* You guys think I'm kidding about the Randy punts?  
I have him on speed dial, gearing up the leg for the kick...**

**it's either that or Cody attacks us all with his lisp!  
HA HA HA HA HA my friend is gonna be pissed when she reads that in the morning *_***


	4. Obviously You Forgot Who I Am

_*_* A/N: I'd like to** thank all those who reviewed **this story  
keep the reviews coming...._

_**Once again**... **all my friend's fault**!!  
**AND SHE FINALLY GOT A PROFILE**!!  
so **x0heathercee0x IT IS OFFICIALLY ALL YOUR FAULT**!!!_

_she** hassles** me for chapters...  
but **i love her**....  
although **i'm sure she doesn't love me**  
as much as **she loves Cody **or **Randy**..._

_This is for you **x0heathercee0x**  
hope you enjoy it as much  
as you did when you told me to file transfer it to you... *_*_

**Chapter 4: Obviously You Forgot Who I Am**

All I felt was heat.

All I felt was heat and weight on my body.

Why?

Slowly I opened my eyes and saw that Randy had rolled close to me; as for me, I was laying on Orton's arm. As much as it was a lovely sight, it was Randy and I shot up from my sleep. I grabbed my pillow and hit Randy repeatedly until he woke up.

"What the fuck…?" Randy yelled before standing up and looking at me. After he realized how bad of a hangover he had, he grabbed his head "Ow. What the fuck… Jenna?" Randy asked me

"Had a nice sleep asshole?" I yelled. Randy blinked hard and chuckled

"How the hell did you get inside my room…?" Randy asked, obviously forgetting or not noticing where he is. "Where is Cody?"

"Cody is in his room. However you stumbled your way here to my room" I started chuckling at Randy's hangover oblivion. "You almost hit your head on the table, giving yourself a concussion, and then I told you to sleep here. I was going to go to one of the girls room, or possibly find your room where there was an extra bed and sleep there, but you got all bitchy and pissy and told me not to leave and stay in my bed with you."

"Still doesn't explain why you fuckin' attacked me with a pillow" Randy replied slightly smiling "Not my fault my charm won you over-"

"I don't move in my sleep? Bullshit Randy, I woke up in your arms. You fell asleep on your side and then next thing I fuckin' know I'm cradled in your fuckin' arms" I yelled as Randy held his head more. "I cannot believe you'd lie-"

"Okay first off can we not yell this early in the morning?" Randy yelled back. He groaned and cleared his throat. "Secondly, Jenna let's be serious who fuckin' knows if they move or not in their sleep? You're asleep! You obviously can't pay attention to your movements in your sleep"

"Sorry if I'm creeped out by you close to me in my own bed. If you were actually sober, you would have been in your own damn bed, in your own hotel room with Cody-"I started before Randy spoke

"How did you know I was rooming with Cody?" Randy asked a little bewildered while holding his head. I shook my head and chuckled.

"You told me last night while you were wasted beyond belief" I stated before standing up from bed. I scratched my head and looked at Randy. "You look like you have a mean hangover. I guess I'll work on getting into heaven and go and get you coffee. Take a hot shower, steam out some of that… nasty ass alcohol from your system"

"What makes you queen of the hangover remedy?" Randy asked smugly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone and key card to the room. I walked past Randy and purposely slammed the door. I waited a few seconds to hear Randy groan in pain from the slam echoing in his head. Pleased with my work, I snickered and headed downstairs to get a cup of coffee for Randy.

Soon as I got downstairs, I saw Ted DiBiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes sitting in the lobby. I smiled at Cody, who smiled back. "Hey Cody" I said as he waved me over to him. I walked over in my shorts and tank top. "What's up?"

"I know it's a long shot, but… Randy didn't come back to the room we were sharing last night..." Cody informed me.

"Is that normal routine for Randy?" I asked the two men. Cody shook his head no and Ted cleared his throat.

"We're not used to him just, disappearing on us like that" Ted replied not looking up from the magazine he was holding. He showed no interest in me, or in finding Randy. Ted finally looked up at me and sighed. "Are we wasting our time asking you?"

"Kind of, I honestly can care less for Randy. I do hope you guys find him, because it would suck to let someone like Randy out into the real world. Old women might get hurt or little kids might get punted in the head because they were looking at him wrong…" I stated. Ted rolled his eyes, but Cody bit back laughter. I started to walk away, when I turned back to the guys. "Sorry I couldn't help"

"Its fine. He'll show up eventually" Cody yelled back to me.

I continued to walk and get the asshole in my room coffee. What coffee do you get a man who doesn't treat you, or anybody for that matter, with respect? Do you get it black as death? I shook my head grabbed a handful or two of sugar and a few creams to put in it if he wanted it. I walked back to the elevator and went back upstairs. Opening the door, I looked around and didn't find Randy. Placing the coffee on the table, I walked over to the balcony and stood there, taking in the view of the city. I inhaled the air, taking in the city when its daylight.

"Thanks I guess…" I heard Randy say behind me. I didn't bother to turn around or face him.

"Yeah, it's my way of trying to get into heaven, so thank my mom for raising me religiously" I replied back. Randy chuckled and I opened my eyes "I don't know why I decided to be nice to you, but I guess somewhere inside that crappy ass demeanor you have, there should be someone nice. He might be suffocating from your ego and the stench of evil that surrounds you"

"You can't give me a compliment without backhand-insulting me can you Jenna?" Randy asked walking closer to me. It was then I realized he was out there on the balcony with me, fresh from the shower. The towel was draped around his waist and he was still damp and water beads ran down his arms and shoulders; the smell of Axe shower gel came off of his skin and floated around the air that surrounded us.

"In order to compliment you, it'd mean I'd have to be nice. If I'm nice to you, that means you'd have to be nice to me. Unfortunately we both know that you can't be nice to anyone that isn't Legacy or yourself, so no need to be nice" I responded while focusing back on the city.

"What's all the extra stuff you bought up with the coffee? It looked like an ass load of nonsense" Randy stated. I chuckled.

"It's called packets of sugar and cream. I didn't know how you like your coffee so I bought extra shit" I explained "Although I'm sure you like coffee black as death"

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you know a little too much about me" Randy retorted back to his cocky self. "Did you do your internet searching and learn about me?"

"I'd probably have more fun watching 2 men and 1 horse, than look up information about you. Get dressed, Cody and Ted are or was looking for you downstairs" I replied before standing completely straight and walking into the room. I walked into the room and took a quick shower and got dressed in a simple black fitted tee and blue jeans. I let my hair air dry to have a slight wavy texture to it. Walking out of the bathroom, I saw Randy sitting on my bed drinking his coffee.

"I decided to wait for you. I figured I'd be nice… or at least try to be. Do you at least want a ride to the next venue?" Randy asked me. I folder my arms and sighed. This was an obvious trap.

"What's the catch?" I asked

"No catch, trap, deals… nothing, just me asking if you wanted a ride. I hate riding in my Hummer by myself…" Randy answered honestly. I exhaled and nodded in agreement. We grabbed our bags and headed out of the hotel. As soon as we got outside Randy groaned from the sunlight and I laughed.

"Give me your keys Orton" I responded. Randy stopped in his tracks and looked at me like I was growing another head. "What?" I asked

"I offered a ride, not to drive my fuckin' car Jenna" Randy replied. I sighed and tapped my foot while staring at Randy. "No way are you driving my car. Jenna, obviously you've forgotten who I am-"

"No I haven't Randy" I stated "Apparently you reminded me last night. You are the man who if he gets one more ticket on his license, he can kiss the shit good bye. So hand over the keys 'cause you can't even look up into sunlight, let alone drive. Unless you want to lose your license… it's your call"

Randy grunted and threw me his keys. We threw everything into the back of the Hummer and I climbed into the car. Randy closed the passenger side of the car and sighed before looking at me.

"You scratch my car, I'll kill you. I'm not afraid to" Randy said while I put the key in the ignition.

"You ever think of threatening me again, you better hope you can do it" I replied before looking up at him "Because I will fuckin' kill you if you even think of trying it. Got it?"

Randy sat back in the chair and closed his eyes as I pulled out of the parking spot and drove off. I hope this ride wasn't a mistake.

***_* Review or else Randy will come and punt us all....**

**  
.....or Cody will sing a song with a whole lot of "S" in it....**

**  
...or Ted will just annoy us half to death with his cockiness... *_***


	5. The Long Road Ahead

_*_* A/N: We **all know** who to **blame....**  
say it with me readers..._

_**ITS ALL HEATHER'S FAULT!!!**_

_She **knows** it her fault.  
she **takes full responsibility** and is **very proud **that it is her fault  
and she cannot wait for chapter 6 to be her fault._

_So read guys and girls...  
and **Heather**... have fun!!! *_*_

**Chapter 5: The Long Road Ahead**

Shoot me….

Shoot me now…

The road was quiet due to Randy sleeping. It was too quiet for my liking. The sounds of engines revving, brakes making sudden stops and cars just whizzing by was all I heard and even that wasn't heard fully in Randy's Hummer. Every now and then I looked over at Randy. He slept peacefully, which I didn't know the son of Satan did.

30 cars, 14 trucks and about 4 motorcycles later, Randy woke up, groaning about the sun still finding its way into the Hummer, regardless of tints. I rolled my eyes at his groans and moans of complaints about sun.

"Why does the daytime have to be so damn bright? Like can't we have a setting for it?" Randy asked

"Yeah, only Mother Nature has the remote control for the settings of the sun Randy. She can control it on four settings; those settings are bright as shit, bright, grey and off. She has it on bright" I answered unenthusiastically. Randy snickered and looked over at me.

"So don't give me those 'I'm trying to get into heaven' and 'I'm trying to be nice' bullshit answers; why did you decide to drive my car?"Randy asked me. I sighed and scratched my head.

"I decided to drive your car because you told me that if you get one more ticket you can basically kiss your license goodbye during your little drunken tirade last night" I stated with a smile "So to answer your question I was doing you a favor"

"And what do I owe you? A lung? Kidney Stones?" Randy asked while covering his eyes and sitting up straight. I smacked him behind his head and grunted. "What the fuck Jenna?"

"Obviously if I'm being nice, I'm asking you to follow fuckin' suit, you dick" I replied rather upset that he didn't realize I was trying to be nice. "Damn would it seriously kill you to at least try and be nice to people once in a while?"

"Why would I want to? Everyone will still look at me like I'm worthless, so treat the people that think I'm worthless… like shit. It's simple but of course you're so damn blind to that 'do unto others' psychobabble that you think you should treat others nicely" Randy replied

"Oh please Randal, you seriously don't think before you speak obviously. I didn't treat you like you were worthless. I basically tried to kill the whole cockiness you exude and show-off. You obviously don't understand how this works this 'be nice' shit so I'll walk you through it, although I really don't know why I will" I replied.

"So then don't" Randy said

"Fine by me jackass" I scoffed while turning on the radio to the first station playing anything. I landed on Pink's "So What?" and hummed along as Randy huffed.

Here we go….

"What?" I asked, obviously annoyed.

"Must we listen to this? I mean isn't there something else on?" Randy asked while shifting in his seat once more. I scoffed and shook my head. "What?"

"I'm driving so I listen to what I want" I responded while Randy groaned "If you didn't get wasted you would be driving and I probably would be in Dave's truck with Barbie, Mickie and John"

"Well then I guess I saved you from social suicide. I mean the animal, the psycho, the blond ditz and the self-proclaimed champ?" Randy stated while scoffing and chuckling "That's a ride from hell"

"Unlike assholes like you, they were nice to me. They didn't just become this cocky, arrogant person…" I retorted. "Like seriously, they actually laugh and care"

"Oh yes because joking around shows how serious you are about being in this business where people who are born legendary like me can take out any wrestler who doesn't even deserve to try and take my rightful earned spot" Randy replied "I don't think so"

"Randy, last time you actually earned a spot to get the title, was Royal Rumble. Even then it took a match between yourself and Legacy against Triple H, Dave and Shane McMahon where whoever got the pin, made you champion" I stated. Randy gritted his teeth and growled. "So I don't think that's counts"

"Of course you would be one of those people to notice someone's opportunities as a flaw instead of logical thinking. What about those who win matches outsmarting someone? Like Jason on ECW?" Randy said sounding more and more pissed with every word he spoke. "He always cheats somehow someway"

"No he outsmarts Jack Swagger, which is something I think a toddler can do. Christian actually knows how to fight his own battles." I replied "Yes he had Tomko at one point, but he fought on his own. Unlike a Mr. Orton who makes DiBiase and Rhodes handle his dirty work"

"No it's called handling light work" Randy explained before huffing. "I don't know why I'm explaining anything to you. It's useless"

"If you say so Orton…" I stated before focusing back on the road. I hummed along with Pink until Randy changed the station to some nameless rock group playing like a bunch of five year olds on drums.

"What the hell is this?" I yelled

"It's called music Jenna, unlike that shit you had me listening to before" Randy replied while closing his eyes. I scoffed and sighed.

"Where is the next arena?" I asked. Randy smiled.

"The next arena is in Michigan, too bad we're all the way in Atlanta" Randy replied smugly. I groaned and looked up, seeing the exit for the airport. I switched lanes and swerved making Randy's head lift from the glass and hit it hard, where there was a very audible 'thud' "Ow Jenna, are you trying to break the glass in my car?"

"Nope, just letting you go ahead and take the wheel" I replied sweetly before Randy looked out of the window

"What are you doing?" Randy asked

"I'm going to take a plane to Michigan, since I have a little thing called money. I'll fly and then call Dave or John to pick me up from the arena. I'd rather take a flight than stay in this car with you" I responded slowing down to stop the car in front of the gate. Turning off the car I hopped out and popped the trunk.

"Are you kidding me? You are such a girl, you can't handle being around me" Randy stated while closing the door and following me.

"I'd much rather sit next to some snoring fat guy or a skinny paranoid business man who swears the plane is going to crash, than drive all the way to Michigan" I replied grabbing my bags. "Are you happy now? The one person, who actually tolerated you, has left. Try not to get a ticket ass…"

"Jenna…" Randy yelled after me.

My mind was made up, and I was not getting back into the car with… the devil…


	6. Somewhere Between Hatred and Confusion

_*_* A/N: **FINALLY!!!**  
The **one time** I posted a chapter  
**without sending it to Heather first**  
so she **has no idea** that this chapter **exists**_

_**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA**_

_the **beauty **of being a night owl  
and her not being able to last until I decide to update  
because this thing runs on California time...  
and we live in NYC _

_**Anyway...**  
new chapter....... *_*_

**Chapter 6: Somewhere Between Hatred and Confusion**

"Are you close yet?" I asked John on the phone. I had been waiting for the guy for almost 10 minutes and quite honestly if one more guy comes up to me and wolf whistles or asks for my number, he will be holding his balls in his own hand. "I need an adult"

"Wow are we quoting 'Family Guy' today Jenna?" John joked while chuckling. Tires squealed and a silver P.T Cruiser pulled up in front of the entrance. The tinted windows lowered and revealed a smirking John who was hanging up his Blackberry. "Dump the bags in the trunk and let's go"

"No need to rush me Cena, I'll hurt you" Jenna replied. John chuckled and helped Jenna put her bags in the back. "Thanks John, I mean it"

"Think nothing of it Jenna" John replied while walking back to the driver seat. Jenna climbed into the car and sighed. John chuckled and looked over at Jenna "So what made you want to fly to Michigan? A ticket isn't cheap, especially last minute"

"I answer to you now Cena?" Jenna joked with a smile. John shook his head and turned the key in the ignition. There was no way that Jenna was going to admit that she had been with Randy in Atlanta. That wasn't going to happen, especially with the obvious hatred everyone had for him. "I decided to take a flight because I wasn't ready to leave Atlanta yet. I loved the setting and everything. I wasn't ready to just… leave. I mean I had just debuted and the crowd loved me. I guess I wanted to stay behind and feel that final…"

"That final goodbye before coming back in the next few months?" John asked. I looked up at him and slowly nodded. "Yeah I was like that. When I debuted I didn't want to leave the once city that actually seemed to like me. Regardless of the hideous wrestling gear they decided to have me in. Or that crappy hair cut, I don't know what I was thinking with that hair cut"

I laughed, remembering that hair cut. It was pretty bad. John looked at me and slightly pushed me while driving. "Hey I'm sorry, you're the one who bought up that dumb ass hair cut and tight ass spandex shorts" I replied. John nodded and chuckled. "Where is everyone else?"

"Where else would they be? Catering of course. Its just another day at the job where you would stuff your face and shut up" John replied. Before I knew it we were at the arena in Michigan. Slowly I walked out of the car and grabbed my bag from the back of John's car. We walked in and I headed to the locker room. I put my bag down and met up with everyone sitting around catering. Taking a seat next to Barbie, I took a grape from her plate and smiled.

"Well look who decided to show up all over again" Barbie joked while smiling "I missed you in the car ride here. Oh, I don't think you met Phil. Phil and , this is Jenna, the new WWE Diva. Jenna this is Phil, but fans all call him CM Punk" Barbie replied as Phil extended his hand to mine. Phil smiled and I smiled back. It was then my eyes drifted behind Phil and onto Cody. I wasn't so sure how to react, but Barbie reacted for me.

"Runnels!! Hey Cody come here for a moment!" Barbie yelled.

"B, what are you doing?" I asked. Barbie smiled her Kelly Kelly timid smile and laughed.

"Relax, Cody's cool. Unlike the spawn of Satan and his minion that stupid DiBiase, Cody is actually the only one who doesn't want to start trouble. He only starts trouble in the script" Barbie informed me. I looked back up at Cody who was smiling back at me.

"Hey guys. Hey Jenna what's up?" Cody replied while smiling at me. "Nice to see you here. I thought Randy might have scared you away on Monday"

"It'll take more than the demon child to scare me. I have Jesus on my side" I stated making the table, and Cody laugh. It was then the laughter stopped due to seeing Randy's approaching figure. "Run Cody, Randy's coming to take your soul"

"I don't have to run Jenna, really funny" Cody said smiling back at me. John cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. I mouthed 'what?' to John making him smile. John seriously needs help. "He's not that bad-"

"And Ted isn't really a DiBiase" Barbie replied looking down at her plate. I stood up to get a plate of food of my own and smiled. Barbie grabbed my arm "Where are you going?" she asked looking in the direction of Randy.

"Oh please, he hardly scares me. I'm more scared of the dark than I am of Randy and I conquered my fear of the dark when I was 6" I replied while smiling at Barbie. "I'll be fine guys. Now B, let go of my arm, you're going to cut off circulation"

Barbie let go of my arm and continued to eat what was on her plate as I walked over to get one of my own. I looked down at the variety of food and thinking of what to take, when I felt his glare. He was staring me down and I knew he was. It took me over like a bad sickness and all I wanted to do was throw up. Instead I ignored him. Randy grew frustrated with me ignoring him and slowly hovered over me.

"I can feel your breath Orton…" I replied while picking at the various fruits. It was true. I could feel his breath on my neck. It was warm and cool at the same time, causing me to have chills down the spine. I held my composure and sighed. "What do you want?"

"I didn't get a ticket for your information" Randy stated while leaning down into my ear. I closed my eyes and started shifting my weight to my right side, being he was on my left. "How was your flight?"

"It was rather great. A hot business man sat next to me on the plane. He's a graphic designer and owns a visual production agency. He loved my eyes" I replied smugly, watching Randy sneer at me. I smirked and turned back to the food laid out in front of me. "Oh and by the way… congratulations on not getting a ticket-"

"I really don't understand this act you have Jenna" Randy replied while swiftly moving to the other side of me.

"I don't know what you are talking about Randy" I said sarcastically. I looked up into Randy's eyes, which were filled with anger. "What act would you be referring to? Are you talking about the act that hasn't told Cody where you were last night? Or is it the act that pretends to want to have this conversation with you because I love to get a rise out of you?"

"I was talking about the hypocritical act that you have Jenna. This… act that you put on, where you say you wanted to be my friend, and then you treat me like this" Randy stated.

"You pushed me this way, so it's no one else's fault but yours Randal" I retorted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better places to be"

"Cody, let's go… you've been around the brat pack long enough" Randy called to Cody as I began walking back to the table. Cody slowly rose from his seat and looked at me as we crossed paths. Stopping in my tracks, I looked at Randy who lifted his chin and turned away from me…

I'm so serious I can seriously hate him….

…..and I can seriously be drawn to him….

***_* REVIEW!!!  
AND HEATHER IF YOU SEE THIS....  
HA HA HA SURPRISE!!!!*_***


	7. I'll Save You and Then Deny Why

_*_*A/N: **O....M....G...**_

_**LOOK WHAT I HAVE GONE AND DID....**  
i've **updated** this story...  
and did this chapter without giving it to Heather..._

_**OOPS!!!**_

_well more than likely she'll just be glad i updated  
as i'm sure the rest of you are too_

_so enjoy... *_*_

**Chapter 7: ****I'll Save You, and Then Deny Why**

Its my first official match tonight. Apparently Jillian Hall didn't take getting her face implanted into the ring mat so lightly and wanted a match.

See this is why I love to say I'm smarter and so much better than the average Diva, because they always want to complain and bitch that they lost and when they lose AGAIN they want to just continue until they win and then gloat over that ONE win they have compared to the fifty million times you laid their ass out in the middle of the ring and got the pin.

When I'm top Diva…I'm seriously changing shit…

My plan to slowly take over the WWE was working. I already made Jillian hate me, which quite honestly I could care less about what the hag thought of me. Honestly I don't know why the bitch is employed here. Her collagen filled lips and not so great looks often made, and still makes, me dry heave. I mean to me, Vickie Guerrero was more of a Diva than Jillian…

…and we've all seen and heard Vickie….

I've befriended Kelly Kelly, or B as I like to call her because of the simple fact her real name is Barbara, Mickie James and who is the two toughest, but in my eyes and experience the two biggest dorks I've been around since freshman year of high school, Dave Batista and John Cena. I've gotten to know others on the RAW roster, but two people stick out in my mind.

The first one is Cody Rhodes. He's sweet and charming as well as funny and did I mention sweet? It's traits you wouldn't dream of placing with any Legacy member. He was different from Ted, who just seemed bored with the whole Legacy façade he always must have. Cody learns from watching everyone else and is so welcoming…

…don't forget sweet…

And then there's him. He's egocentric to the fullest extent. He's full of this nasty vibe and aura that just makes anyone cringe. A nun cannot cleanse him due to how satanic he is. He's manipulative. He drives away everyone so they don't get close to him; he stalks his prey in the ring and will stop at nothing to keep hold of his title. He's been nicknamed the Legend Killer, although he hasn't killed or ruined any Legends, and the Viper. I agree more and more with the second name for him with each encounter with him…

…the person, the word "person" I use very lightly, is Randy Orton.

Pacing back and forth in the locker room, physically and mentally preparing me for my match, I heard the door open. I silently prayed it was Barbie coming in to give me words to calm me down, or maybe even John with wishes of luck. Darting my eyes in the direction I saw Randy standing at the door way.

"What do you want?" I asked flatly while looking away from him. Randy cleared his throat.

"Jillian is bringing Beth and Rosa with her to the ring. You should take some diva back-up to ensure your win tonight" Randy replied lowly. I looked up at him in shock. Was he really helping me?

"Why are you telling me this? What made you care if I get jumped in the ring or not?" I asked

"Just say thank you and leave it at that" Randy spat back. I scoffed and placed my hands on my waist.

"Thank you, but why help me?" I asked. I wanted to know the answer to that burning question. He is notorious for not caring about anyone who isn't himself or Legacy and even people question how much he really gives a fuck about Legacy. Randy only watches the back of himself, so why suddenly look after me?

"I've been jumped in the ring by men bigger and badder than those bitches you fight. I've had matches that mean a lot... ruined. Don't want that to happen to a rookie..." Randy replied before walking out of the locker room.

I stood in shock, wondering why all of a sudden I matter. I brushed the thought from my head and went back to preparing for my match, and along the way I told Barbie and Mickie their asses were coming with me.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_"Jillian with a massive clothesline to the newest Diva, Jenna" __Michael Cole__ commented. "Jenna debuted on Raw last week coming to the aid of Kelly Kelly and __Mickie James__. As Beth and Rosa left the ring, Jenna executed her hell of a finisher on Jillian"_

_"I heard from the gossip in the locker room that Jillian wasn't too happy about that. I'm also hearing that she is now a number one target to be taken out by Maryse, the current Diva's champion" Jerry said. "I honestly think that all these Diva's should just always take their anger out on each other if this is the aftermath. I love when they fight, it's the sexiest thing on Monday Nights!!" Jerry exclaimed._

_Jenna lifted to her feet and eyed Jillian as Jillian taunted the crowd. Beth and Rosa yelled to Jillian to turn around. Jillian slowly turned as Jenna speared her hardly to the mat. Jillian held on to her head as Beth and Rosa attempted to climb into the ring. Mickie and Kelly Kelly grabbed the intruding duo and kept them busy by the ringside as Jenna and Jillian stood up once again. Jillian smacked Jenna, who in return pushed Jillian. Jillian began to charge at Jenna, who then performed her finisher, heartbreaker, on Jillian._

_Jenna pinned Jillian and got the win. As Jenna's music played through the arena and her hand was raised as the victorious one. The crowd went wild and Jenna favored the back of her head. It was then that Big Show's music played. The huge man began to walk out to the ring, anger clearly on his face, for two weeks ago he had just lost to John Cena after throwing him into a huge searchlight._

_The man hovered over the small Diva and smiled. Slowly he lifted his hand; rapidly and violently he clasped his huge hand around Jenna's neck. Jenna gasped for air, this wasn't part of the script. As Jenna tried to fight out of Big Show's grip, her attempts were futile as her eyes slowly started to close from shortness of breath. Before her eyes fully closed, another figure appeared behind Big Show._

_Jenna assumed it was John Cena, but the figure had numerous lines of black tint along his arms. His color was darker than the skin of John's and was slightly smaller in weight, but taller in height. Jenna adjusted her eyes and saw the famous icy blue eyes of a viper._

"_Did Randy hire Big Show to hurt the new Diva?" Michael Cole asked. Randy then punched the back of Big Show's head and the man loosened his grip on Jenna. Randy continued to hit Big Show until he completely let Jenna go. Jenna fell down to the ring mat and crawled to the ring turnbuckle. Blinking hard and breathing fast, she watched as the viper and the largest athlete in the world went blow for blow in the ring. As Big Show stumbled, Randy executed the perfect RKO on the Big Show, knocking him out. Jenna and Randy stared at each other._

"_Did…did Randy just save Jenna?" King asked as Raw went to commercial break._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I don't know what's fuckin' worse, sitting in the doctor's office or sitting in the RAW medical room. Its like all eyes were on me. John's blue eyes sat across from me, smirking and chuckling.

"What's so fuckin' funny Cena?" I asked obviously pissed on many different levels.

"You were saved by Randy Orton, that's what's so fuckin' funny Jenna. I mean I swear I was already on my way to come to your aide and knock the Big Show out, but I looked at the monitor and saw Randy coming out there…" John stated "…I thought he was going to attack you, but then he hit the Big Show. I was shocked…"

"Try being me…" I responded. John and I walked out of the medical room and I noticed Randy standing in front of the Diva locker room. John chuckled and placed his hand on my shoulder before walking away. Slowly I walked over to Randy who was looking down at the ground. I stopped a few inches away from him and placed my hands on my sides. Sighing heavily and clearing my throat, Randy lifted his gaze from the floor to my eyes. "Thanks for coming out there for me…"

"I wasn't doing it for you, I was making my message clear to Batista, John, Show… all the men in the back who think they can take me on and take my title from my hands…" Randy replied. His eyes had been full of hatred and I squinted and exhaled in disbelief. Was I really just a ploy to make a statement?

"Seriously Randy if you are going to save someone and only use it to make a message loud and clear… do it for a good reason, because it sent off a different message… ass" I replied before pushing him away from the locker room door and slamming it closed once I was inside.

I leaned against the door and ran my hands through my hair. I hate Randy Orton with a passion. Raw and myself can do without looking at his face and dealing with his persona…

…so why when we were in the ring at the same time and when I stood mere inches away from him just now, did I feel like there was something that wasn't hate there?

***_*REVIEW EVERYONE!!!*_***


	8. One Night on the Rocks

_*_*A/N:** I HAVE RETURNED!!!**_

_This chapter has been **pre-approved** by **Heather**  
who had basically told me  
to have some sort of **Cody** action  
or else she'd **die**_

_Well i'm giving her **Cody** and Randy interactions  
which means she had an overload  
as well as texts my phone every 20 mins for a new chapter_

_**BTW**: She now hassles me for chapters in my **Ted** story  
and if you're like Heather who **likes my work**  
but haven't read it all and would like to broaden your horizons  
read my other stories:_

_**"Fighting Chance"** a **John Cena**/OC story  
**"The Princess and The Priceless" **a **Ted DiBiase Jr**./OC story  
**"The OneShot Chronicles" WWE Superstars & Divas**/OC stories_

_**(^^^Shameless plug above he he)**  
_

_So read this Heather approved chapter  
comment/review  
and then maybe read one of my other stories advertised above *_*_

**Chapter 8: One Night on the Rocks**

_Tick…tock…_

_Tick…tock…_

The sound of an imaginary clock played in my head as I stared up at the ceiling of my room. God knows where Barbie is, she's always running around doing something and leaving me to rot in this shitty room. It seemed like life was moving as slowly as time. I was going to drive myself insane and I know it.

_Tick…tock…_

_Tick…tock…_

"Ugh… shoot me now I swear it!!" I yelled into a pillow. The silence and boredom was seriously killing my more than anyone would ever really comprehend. Slowly I sat up as the door opened. Barbie, John and Mickie came into the room. "Oh my Jesus thank you for finally showing up. I was about to take a bullet to the face"

"Vince wouldn't be happy that a Diva shot herself in the face, that's money and a pretty face gone" Mickie joked. "What happened? Got bored?"

"Bored isn't even the correct emotion to say how I felt in this cell block of a goddamn hotel room" I replied.

"You could always hang around Randy since he seems to have a liking to you and saving you...." John joked while snickering. Barbie hit his arm and he laughed louder. I glared at him in anger. "Oh come on that was funny-"

"At one point in life when I got here, I actually thought you were cool. Now, you can kiss my toned ass Felix Anthony" I replied back, calling him by his middle names. John stopped laughing and stuck his tongue out at me. "Yeah real mature Felix"

"Can we not use middle names?" Barbie said laughing. She walked over to me and held my hand "There's more to life than just sitting in a hotel room, boring yourself half to death sweetie."

"I know there is. There's bars, diners and killing Felix Anthony for bringing up the whole Randy ordeal" I snapped. John's mouth dropped and I smirked. "Eww I said his name without throwing up-"

"That's talent" Mickie joked. We all laughed and I sighed. My friends are classic. "We'll we were thinking of hitting up this club that's like not to far away."

"Yeah so get your ass up and get dressed" Barbie said lifting me to my feet and pushing me to get dressed. "Get sexy" she said before smacking my ass, making me laugh.

I got dressed and headed downstairs. I had put my hair in waves and my favorite deep purple top with skinny black jeans and heels to match. We all piled into what I considered the smallest car for such a big man.

"Get a new car Felix Anthony. P.T Cruisers are for chicks and gay men. Is it safe to say you will be at the Gay Pride Parade?" I joked. John chuckled sarcastically.

"Yeah I'll be standing there with Randy and Cody on one side and your mom on the other" John replied. My hand swung and hit the back of his fat head. "What? Offended?"

"You don't know my mom.... and Cody isn't gay" I defended while crossing my arms. Mickie giggled and I turned to look at her. "What is so funny Mickers?"

"You know I hate that name Jenna" Mickie whined. I blew I kiss at her and we smiled together. "You defended Cody Rhodes. That's what's funny"

"So? He's sweet to me. Cody actually has a soul compared to that spawn of Satan Randy. Come to think of it, John has more of a soul than Randy, and John is a careless bastard" I responded.

"When this car stops Jenna, so will your life" John Joked.

We arrived at the club and the place was packed. We saw other wrestlers there, but honestly I was just glad to be out of the hotel. Looking around I spotted a few people. Maria and Eve hanging around Jeff and John Morrison near the corner; Ted laughing and looking rather handsome, which was a shocker for me.

And then I saw Cody.

I walked over to him and rested my hand on his right shoulder. He slowly turned from CM Punk and smiled when he saw it was me. I returned his smile with a sincere one of my own.

"You look amazing Jenna" Cody yelled over the music. I chuckled and nodded my head, when his new nose ring caught my attention.

"Holy shit Cody, you pierced your nose?" I yelled. Cody nodded and leaned down to me to show me it. The smell of Polo came from his skin; the closeness to his lips killed me. "It looks great...makes you look sexier" I finished with a hint of flirtation in my voice

Cody bit his bottom lip and smiled. His smile was dazzling enough, but adding the biting of lips pushed me to the edge of no return. It was more than tempting and it was doing something to me that I didn't understand. Cody looked up and I turned my head. Ted called him over.

"I'm sorry, the Priceless ass wants me. I'll be back in a few. Save me a dance will you?" Cody said seductively before walking away and disappearing. I sighed and bit my lip as my heart started to calm down and go back to its slowing pace. There was definitely something about Cody that I needed to know more about.

I sat down at the bar and ordered a Coke and Rum. Downing that drink, I patiently sat and waited for Cody to return where we would laugh and dance. I'd flirt and Cody would just be the sexy man he is. I was looking forward to this shit and damn it I'm going to snag me a Rhodes...

And not just any Rhodes, a sexy, nose pierced Rhodes...

Time passed and I ordered another drink. I downed that one too. John even came over and drank with me for a while. Let me tell you, Felix Anthony can fuckin' drink.

Another half hour passed another drink down...

Three hours passed five drinks down and still no Cody...

_Clink…_

_Clink…_

Small cubes of ice made that noise against the glass I was drinking out of. The music was muffled and I didn't know what the fuck was going on. The room was starting to spin and even the guy with the horrible hairline that I rejected when I was completely sober, was looking good. I had danced with John in ways I wouldn't, which definitely meant I was wasted beyond belief.

I blinked hard, because everything began to wave. I started to look around the room when I heard another drink drop in front of me.

"I didn't order this..." I slurred to the bartender. The man smiled and leaned close to me.

"I know you didn't, but the guy who looks as wasted as you did..." the bartender replied pointing down the island at the man. His eyes caught mine and a scoffed. I grabbed the drink and stumbled over to him. Luckily there was a seat next to him and I sighed.

"Is this drink tainted Randy?" I asked. Randy's eyes were glossy and red beyond belief. Yeah, he was definitely fuckin' wasted. "What's the deal with you buying me drinks?"

"You said for me to be nice, well here's my fuckin' white flag" Randy slurred. He hiccupped and looked me in the eyes. It was the first time I could have sworn his eyes sparkled. "I'm trying to be nice to you and then you shit on my attempt-"

"Maybe if you haven't been such a dick to me, I wouldn't be so damn pissy to you" I responded. Honestly, it was a massive combination of alcohol, sheer anger that Cody still hadn't returned and then the nerve of Randy that pissed me off.

"You know Jenna, these lights and that color of your shirt really bring out your eyes..." Randy stated while squinting. I couldn't help but smile at his attempt to seduce me. It was weird, because the more that I thought of how he was acting right now, I seemed to have felt this feeling wash over me. It was a tingle, something that I hadn't really recognized. "That's a really flattering shade of purple"

"And that's a great layer of seduction in your voice. Is that forced?" I semi-joked. Unconsciously I bit my bottom lip and smirked. Randy followed my action and I felt my heart start to quicken in pace.

"What were you doing over at the bar all alone earlier?" Randy asked. I giggled.

"Waiting for your cute stable mate Cody to come back, like he promised me almost a full four hours ago" I said. Randy rolled his eyes and chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I think I saw him leave with Ted earlier..." Randy said stopping once he saw my face. "I'm sorry. I know I'm a jackass-"

"Have fun with your drink and thanks for buying me one..." I started while trying to stand. Randy's arm grabbed me and I looked down at him. His eyes were almost pleadingly. I felt bad and slowly sat back down.

"I ruined your night... you stay. Have fun Jenna..." Randy responded and walked away. I watched his figure retreat and my heart dropped. Looking down at the floor I felt bad. What was wrong with me? Here was Randy, regardless on how drunk he was, trying to be nice to me and I made him feel bad for something Cody did. I downed the drink and began to walk toward the door when I bumped into Barbie.

"Hey..." Barbie said before frowning "you smell like a brewery-"

"Thanks that means a lot coming from you B" I said drunkenly. "Listen, I'm going to take a cab back to the hotel. I'll see you a little later-"

"Are you okay?" Barbie asked immediately. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine. I'll see you a little later B" I said stumbling out of the door. I slowly exited the club and cold air hit me hard. I blinked hard and shivered a little as the air wrapped itself around my body. I closed my eyes and inhaled. It was then the smell of a Marlboro cigarette caught my senses. I turned my head to see Randy standing against the wall, smoking as usual.

"Smoking is bad for you Orton" I minorly joked while walking to him. I started to stumble and Randy reached out to grab me. His strong arms held me as I looked into his eyes and became lost in the orbs of blue. His face was way more handsome than I remembered and my heart raced the more I looked at him. Randy stared back at me, seemingly interested until he shook his hand and cursed.

"Fuckin' cig burned my hand..." Randy mumbled standing me upright. I fixed my shirt and Randy laughed "I guess smoking is bad for me"

"Yeah it is..." I replied once more before staring back up at Randy. He locked eyes with me and started to move closer, removing the jacket I didn't notice he was wearing. Slowly he wrapped it around my shoulders and half-smiled. A car horn honked, breaking our world.

"Someone call a cab?" the man yelled. My eyes turned and looked at the cab. Shit did I call one?

I looked back at Randy who was leaning against the wall and still looking at me. My heart skipped a beat when I realized he was still looking at me, almost becoming more handsome by the minute. I blamed the drinks. I blamed the cold air. I blamed everything except me.

"Want to take the cab with me back to the hotel?" Randy asked sincerely.

My head and sober side of myself screamed don't you fuckin' dare get in the car with this asshole. He's maniacal and will turn on you. He might even make you pay for the goddamn cab. The sober side would have sneered and walked away.

However I was wasted....

"Sure... let's get out of here..." I stated, following Randy to the cab while wearing his jacket. What had I just gotten into?

***_* REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**THAT MEANS YOU TOO HEATHER!!! *_***


	9. Shocks, Shivers, Seduction

_*_*A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone  
but i **HAD** to get this chapter right_

_that and i had to make Heather want this chapter_

_so after a week or two  
of teasing and waiting it out  
new chapter!!*_*_

**Chapter 9: Shocks, Shivers, Seduction**

_"Want to take the cab with me back to the hotel?" Randy asked sincerely._

_"Sure... let's get out of here..." I stated, following Randy to the cab while wearing his jacket. What had I just gotten into?_

The ride was silent for almost five minutes. Five long ass minutes. There were no words traded, laughs or giggles heard. No sounds of clearing throats, coughs, sneezes or any other fuckin' bodily function coming from either one of us. Silence always drove me insane, but due to the fact I was mad at Cody, wasted beyond belief, and mentally kicking myself in the goddamn head for being in the same cab with him....

...and by him I mean Randy FUCKIN' Orton.

My eyes scanned his face and body during the silence. His eyes, usually ice blue and filled with massive amounts of anger, were glossy and somber. His jawline was relaxed, unlike the usual tensed up way they were. The frame of his face was flawless from his cheekbones to his semi-parted lips. The scars and cuts on his forehead and face added mystery and character to him.

His chest was toned and chiseled from the perfect Goddess' dream. The curve of his pectoral muscles that were evident through his button up white shirt. Randy's tattooed sleeves were covered by the fabric, but still noticeable. The shape of his arms and muscles were tantalizing and somewhat tempting.

I felt a sudden shock wave of electricity flow through my veins when my eyes drifted back up to his face. My orbs of blue landed on his lips; I watched as his tongue licked his pink lips, slowly in a drunken yet perfect motion. An attraction to kiss his lips ran through me. I didn't know what what is what about right now that made me feel this way. Was it the way the street lights faintly shone on Randy's face, making him look vulnerable. Was it the way he'd sigh and his eyes would look around the city we were in?

"Do you like what you're staring at?" Randy replied while slowly turning to face me. His eyes pierced through mine, making me breathless for the moment. I wasn't sure how to react, so I narrowed my eyes. "Stop staring then"

"Sorry... I thought you were too drunk to notice" I slurred while pinching the bridge of my nose. I closed my eyes and sighed. How could I be caught looking dead at the Viper? Randy chuckled.

"You're apologizing? That's classic shit right there Jenna. I should have recorded that" Randy semi-joked before looking back down at me. His eyes locked with mine. My breathing became labored and shallow; my heart began to race and my skin became hot. Slowly Randy began to reach for my hand and I inhaled.

I wasn't so sure what was going on with myself at the moment. This was Randy Orton I was sharing a cab with. It was the viper himself that I was staring into the eyes of while heat rushed my body. It was something I didn't understand, nor do I think I want to.

The feeling of his fingers brushing my hand that rested in the seat of the cab. His thumb slowly traced the back of my hand, lingering over my knuckles. I slowly exhaled as he started to move closer to me in the cab. His body was dangerously close to mine; his head hovered over mine as his hand slowly crept up my arm. A tingle ran through the path his fingers crossed and I enjoyed it. I looked up and stared into his eyes as his hand rested on the left side of my face.

"What are you-" I asked before Randy smiled and shook his head. His thumb ran under my cheekbone and I nuzzled his palm.

"You look amazing in street lights..." Randy whispered. I smiled and inhaled his scent. It was faint smell of cologne and soap. There was no scent of nasty ass cancer sticks or alcohol. Closing my eyes and remembering what I could, I felt Randy slowly lean toward me.

What was happening? Why the fuck was I allowing this to happen? I yelled 'Jenna fuckin' snap out of this shit' as loud as I could, but the feeling of Randy took me over. Feeling his hands run through my wavy blonde locks and wrap around my neck, I slowly ran my hand up his chest. The feeling of his seemingly perfect abs under my fingertips drove me insane. My hand continued to travel until I stopped at his pectoral muscle. My hand fit perfectly with his chest as I felt his breathing and his heart beat

His heartbeat was anything less than normal. It was accelerated as if he was nervous or scared of what his actions or my actions would be. His heartbeat was full of anticipation; his heartbeat along with his breathing was on its own melody, relaxing me with each second it continued.

Randy's forehead rested against mine and I slowly opened my eyes. Our eyes were full of want and lust. His lips slightly parted as well as mine as we continued to pull toward each other more and more.

I wanted this moment. My skin and lingering sensations of physical desire were telling me everything my brain was fighting against. My brain was reminding me who he was. He was egotistical, psychotic, maniacal and nonetheless ruthless. He would harm anyone within a heartbeat, no questions asked. He earned his name 'the Viper' for a reason and honestly he kept true to it.

However my desire was reminding me of everything that was happening. It was winning...

"Hey...we're at the hotel!" the cab driver yelled, breaking the private world Randy and I had created in the backseat. Randy closed his eyes and lowly growled in anger as he turned to look at the meter of the cab. He reached into his jeans pocket and sighed before looking at me.

"Sorry..." Randy mumbled before running his hand across my stomach and into his jacket's inner pocket. I felt his breath on my neck as his lips slowly brushed my neck. I closed my eyes and exhaled. Randy chuckled and lightly traced his tongue on my neck in a motion that resembled the letter 'R'. Randy retrieved his wallet and paid the cab driver with a twenty.

Climbing out of the cab, the cold air hit me and I shivered. Although I think I shivered more over the feeling of Randy's tongue still on my neck.

Randy and I walked into the hotel, stumbling more than walking. We walked into the elevator and stood respectfully far away from each other. I forgot to press the button and reached out the same time as Randy. Our hands brushed and Randy and I looked each other in the eyes.

"Sorry..." I responded breathlessly as Randy walked forward and pinned me in a corner of the elevator. His hands ran over my body and his lips crashed forcefully yet sexily and hungrily into mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and lightly moaned into his mouth as he nibbled on my bottom lip, asking for entrance for his tongue to enter my mouth. The taste of the last drink on his tongue stayed on mine and I ripped open his shirt.

"Damn Jenna...." Randy whispered when his lips left mine. He pulled his jacket from my body and pulled me closer. The elevator stopped and Randy let me go. My grip on him was tight, but I slowly let him go. We walked off the elevator and I started to walk in the direction of my room. Exhaling and slightly weaving in a zig-zag direction to my room, I felt hands grab me and pull me in a different direction.

The hands I knew, they were hands that I had felt for the past half hour roughly. I bit my bottom lip as he stopped in front of his room, grabbing my ass and kissing my neck.

"What about..." I started while sighing in ecstacy from the perfection of kisses his lips were planting on my neck. "..what about Ted or Cody..."

"They have their own rooms tonight..." Randy replied before opening the hotel room and pulling me inside.

***_*REVIEW!!!!!*_***


	10. Hangovers, Headaches and Horror

_*_*A/N: I want to thank all my loyal readers  
for constantly reviewing  
as well as threatening me to update_

_This also includes Heather  
whose bday was the 26th  
so as a late bday present, a new chapter_

_enjoy!!! *_*_

**Chapter 10: Hangovers, Headaches and Horror**

Randy's lips roamed my body, planting kisses on bare skin and finding sweet spots I never knew I had. Closing my eyes, I pictured a place of pure ecstasy. It was a place I couldn't be found nor disrupted. However the only face I saw was the face of Randy Orton, which made the place seem so much more erotic and pleasurable.

My nails created a cascade of red scratches down Randy's back and he'd moan loudly into my neck. Biting my lip from even whispering his name, I continued to grab hold of any kind of body part I could. Randy's tongue would lick places on me that would make me bite my lip harder to not say his name.

His pace was slow and sensual when he first entered into me. It was different than his usual asshole like ways. He gave off the vibe that he didn't care if he hurt you or not; it was the Randy Orton way. However right now was a different way, and it was a way that was making me reach a climax quicker and quicker.

"Say it..." Randy whispered while quickening his pace a little. My hands grabbed onto his back as I moaned and minorly screamed in pleasure. I wasn't going to give him his glory, no way...

"You say it first..." I said out of breath, yet seductively. Randy groaned in pleasure and kissed my lips passionately. I felt my climax growing bigger and bigger as the second passed with each pleasurable stroke. Closing my eyes and sighing in pure ecstacy, Randy moved my blonde hair from my eyes and moaned.

"Oh shit... mmm Jenna" Randy groaned loudly making me smile and moan louder. The sounds of our moans together were melodic and soothing. The way his skin felt on top of mine while his lips and fingers roamed my skin, sending shock waves of pleasure through my body, was incredible. I couldn't hold it any longer as I gripped Randy tightly.

"Oh my god...Oh Randy" I moaned in a whisper before letting out a sensual scream. Randy growled into the nape of my neck and I began to scratch his back once again. Closing my eyes again, I felt my climax and it was going to be a good one.

Unfortunately I blacked out so I don't remember much after that...

The sun hit my face as it shone from the blinds of the hotel room of whatever nameless place I was in. The light was bright, like getting a flashlight to the eyes. Blinking hard, trying to shut out what fuckin' brightness occurred, I groaned. My groan sounded amplified, like my voice was connected to a huge speaker turned all the way up.

There was a marching band playing loudly in my head, and they were definitely winning me over. The drumming was wicked and no matter how much I covered my ears or held my head, they didn't get the point to stop the show. My head wasn't New York City for the goddamn Thanksgiving Day Parade!

What the fuck life? First the sunlight, then the banging in my head, what else do you have up your sleeve?

Moving to sit up, I felt my bare skin rub across the tacky sheets of the hotel. I slowly lifted up the sheet and saw that I was completely naked. Wanting to scream, I gasped. I didn't feel like making my head any worse, so I stopped right then. I held my head and groaned, trying to remember last night.

All I remembered was drinking...a lot, because Cody decided to stand me up. I saw glimpses of me talking to Randy, and remembered me in a cab, but I didn't remember everything else. I blinked hard and sighed again. I couldn't remember anything at all.

Then images of sex ran through my mind. The sensation of fingertips over my skin, lips on my neck, a tongue in my mouth. I remember the moans and the slight screams. I saw myself scratch a back, like I was having a cool ass out-of-body experience. I was watching myself have sex. It was weird, and hot.

It was then I saw a tattoo that ran across shoulder blades. Only one person I know has that. I saw my hand grip someone's muscular tattooed sleeves. I saw the pleasure I was getting and then one memory triggered it all. The sound of me moaning of Randy's name triggered it all.

"Oh God..." I whispered as I lifted my head and turned to my head to the left. Lying next to me was my worst fear, completely naked and sleeping. I had drunken sex with Randy Orton. Lightly hitting myself in the head, I felt Randy move. Slowly his eyes opened and stared at me. Narrowing my eyes at him, his eyes widened as he sat up.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked. I scoffed and shook my head.

"If I knew HOW I got here, I wouldn't be so damn pissed..." I answered. Randy shook his head and groaned. Grabbing his head he blinked and looked back at me. I pushed him to lean forward, examining his back. They were full of red marks, caused by me. I laughed at my work. "I'm guessing there was sex involved, based on us being naked and all the scratches on your back"

"I was going to base it on the bite mark on your neck..." Randy stated while pushing my hair from my neck. His fingers brushed my shoulder, sending chills down my spine and electricity through my body. I closed my eyes and more of the sex filled drunken moments played.

And then I remembered this was Randy Orton. I slowly pushed away his hand and chuckled in slight disgust.

"What do we do now Orton?" I asked looking into his eyes. Randy chuckled and put his head down, obviously amused. "This isn't fuckin' funny Randy-"

"Yes it is Jenna. So we fucked, who gives a shit?" Randy stated before dropping his jaw and laughing "Right, you like poor little Rhodes-"

"Don't even fuckin' go there Randy" I snapped. Randy laughed louder and held his chest "You are such a jackass-"

"And you're worried I'm going to tell him aren't you?" Randy asked. I grew terribly quiet and narrowed my eyes once again. Randy chuckled and leaned close to me. His breath on my neck, making me shiver; unfortunately those shivers were good shivers. "What would I get out of telling him besides the obvious hurt he'd be? I'd rather watch you squirm"

"I hate you Randy..." I whispered before Randy turned and threw a pillow at my head. I groaned and threw it back along with the extra sheet. Quickly I threw on my underwear and jeans before Randy got the sheet off his head.

"Aww, its not like I didn't already see you naked. I remember the small tattoo of the butterfly near the-" Randy started before I lifted my hand. It made me sick to know he knew where my tattoo is. Randy chuckled and laid back in bed.

"I can't deal with you right now. I'm going to my room and scrub off the feeling of you..." I responded while throwing on my shirt from last night and picking my shoes and jacket.

"Later...Jenna..." Randy replied seductively. I turned to look at him, while flipping him off and slamming the door.

Truth is, I still was thinking about Randy. I was slowly wanting more of the Viper and his venom...

***_*REVIEW EVERYONE!!!!*_***


	11. Let The Games Begin

_*_* A/N: **YES I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE!!!**_

_I haven't updated "Viper's Venom" for the following reasons:  
_

_1: I had lost where to take it,  
because I was so wrapped up in other ideas  
::cough:: NEW STORY ::cough::  
::cough:: The Princess and The Priceless ::cough::  
::cough:: Against All Odds ::coughs::_

_2: My lappy-toppy is bye bye...  
it's currently being fixed  
so I have to update during free time in between classes  
and of course if it's a Monday, between classes and Raw_

_but I'm back with a new  
(and not sent to Heather)  
CHAPTER!!!_

_Enjoy!!!*_*_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Let The Games Begin**

The women's locker room was empty when I got there this afternoon. I thanked every God possible when it came to the empty locker room so I didn't have to face anyone who would pry about my whereabouts. I didn't have a proper lie prepared for such instance. I wasn't about to tell anyone I slept with Satan himself while a drunken mess because I got stood up by a sexy wrestler with a dangerous lisp. I didn't want to say that I had fucked Randy Orton, and liked it... possibly. There was no option in saying that.

I had considered saying I was abducted by aliens and they probed my body for scientific research. I considered saying I left the club with some hot guy who gave me mind-blowing sex and when I woke up I saw he was a millionaire. All rare but with my luck, charm and enthusiasm, it could be believable. Unfortunately I decided those wouldn't work because if I say I was abducted by aliens, Vince would check me into a mental institution at light speed. If I said the hot guy hook up lie it could work, however with Randy's visible scratches, bite marks and hickeys that matched mine in some ways, I was bound to be caught

I took the longest shower known to man, woman, dirty child, horny teen and four-legged pet. The water went from steamy hot to almost iceberg cold for how long I was in there trying to wash away what I was slowly remembering. I still felt his fingertips travel down my skin, sending my sensory unit in my brain the electric current of pleasure. I still felt the tip of his tongue trace all over my body his initials or his name lightly. I still felt his body heat over my body, which I knew wasn't heat from the water based on the chill trickling down my back. I still heard his groans, moans, grunts and exhales of ecstasy loud in my ears as if he were facing me in the shower. There was no ridding these goddamn memories; although for some odd twisted reason I didn't want to erase them

Was I basing this on drunken memories of sex that apparently I enjoyed? Was I still living off of how with one beat of my heart he could completely piss me the fuck off, just basically sicken me and then the next heart beat could flash a smirk or smile that could make anyone forget their train of thought? Was it the fact that he didn't impress me... impress my sexual desire? Whatever it was, it wasn't allowing me to erase anything dazzling about Randy or to remember most of his asshole ways without making me realized how cute he was trying to act cool when I was telling him to fuck off in so many ways or with such little words.

After I changed into my ring gear for tonight's match with Mickie James on my team against Jillian and Maryse, I threw on a light jacket walked out the locker room door. I figured from my days at OVW to build my stamina and cardio, I'd take a pre-match jog. My mind was so gone into my blackberry and iPod blaring in my ears I didn't notice me bumping right into someone hardly. I bounced backwards and looked up at the figure who was smiling dorkishly back at me. "Ow, what the fuck Cena?"

"Watch where you're going Jenna. Damn..." John joked with a smile. I shook my head and brushed hair from my face while smiling. "Where are you off to?"

"To snag a hot guy. I figured if I'm going to run, I might was well do it in my ring gear that is so damn tight" I started, watching Cena become amused "What? If a hot guy is going to stare at my ass, he might as well start dating me"

"Remind me to never stare at your ass Jenna" John said sarcastically. We both made faces at each other and I giggled at him being... well basically something along the lines of tool and special needs.

"Really Cena, how old are you again?" I asked in between laughs. John laughed along with me, but his eyes darted behind me. I stopped laughing and turned to see a figure slowly walking toward me. His hands were stuffed into his jacket, his white shirt hanging over his black jeans waistline. His eyes were full of embarrassment yet apologetic. I turned to face John who just nodded and walked away from me. Slowly the figure and I walked toward each other and I exhaled sharply when we were face to face. "Nice to see you again Cody..." I said flatly.

"Geez, hold your excitement and happiness to see me Jenna" Cody replied with a smile. I rolled my eyes, trying desperately to not look at his dazzling smile. Cody shifted with unease and looked back at me. "Say it-"

"What? How you completely ditched me at the bar last night when you said you'd come back? How Cody Rhodes made me look like a pitiful, drunken hot mess that he stranded?" I asked rather upset that he'd act this way with me. I huffed and pushed my hair from my face while resting my other hand on my hip. I smile sarcastically and giggled "There's nothing to talk about Cody" I replied so sarcastically, I sickened myself.

Cody's mouth dropped and he scoffed. "Fuckin' Ted. He told me you left with Cena about 30 minutes after I got to him. That lying, priest-like bastard" Cody replied, making me genuinely giggle. "I seriously didn't mean to stand you up-"

"Yeah well you did....loser" I joked with a smile. Cody smiled and my heart fluttered. "I guess it's in the past and its whatever at this point. I'm an adult about stupidity"

"Nice to know...." Cody stated before sighing and licking his lips. Slowly Cody smiled once more and looked me in the eyes. Now at this point I can't remember why I was mad at Cody, or what I was doing or going to do at this moment. Cody was simply breath-taking and at this point being so close to him, I was an asthmatic.

"Is there anything on your mind?" I managed to speak at what seemed like an eternity of blissful silence. Any amount of stolen moments with Cody seemed to be like heaven.

"Actually, I was wondering if I can make it up to you for unintentionally standing you up last night. Maybe we can head out on a date....?" Cody suggested. I cracked a smile at the thought of a shy and adorable Cody Rhodes asking me out on a date. "It'll be my treat....."

"Well now since you put it that way...." I joked. I nodded in compliance and smiled. "Sure. We can definitely go out whenever you have free time for little ol' me"

"For you, that's whenever you want" Cody stated seductively. Slowly Cody started to back away, never breaking his gaze from me. "I'll see you around"

I bit my bottom lip and slowly began to walk away, feeling my body lift to somewhat of a cloud nine. A great and charming guy like Cody had just asked me out. Being around him make me forget all the things on my mind.

Well almost everything.....

Slowly remembering last night, I turned and started to jog until I felt a hand grasp onto my arm. Suddenly I was pulled into a corner. It was dark and I started to panic as my back hit the wall. I adjusted my eye sight and looked into the eyes of the person who grabbed me. Suddenly a surge of electricity and sensuality ran through my veins and linger a tingle-like sensation on my skin.

"Randy what the hell do you want from my life?" I whispered harshly. I was seriously confused and aggravated at this moment with Randy. "Usually after a one-night drunken stand, you leave the memory and all other bullshit behind-"

"Rhodes huh?" Randy asked angrily, yet seductively. The feel of his breath so close to me made my heart skip. I wasn't so sure why, but it did. "So you agree to go out with Cody-"

"And you decide to eavesdrop on my goddamn conversations Randy?" I asked folding my arms. "Why?"

"Because...." Randy started before trailing off.

"Holy shit, you have feelings-" I joked

"Kiss my ass Jenna" Randy sneered. "I heard because I'm right here. I didn't want you or Cody to see me because I know you'll fumble over words if I come near you-"

"Bullshit Randy, I can handle myself" I stated.

Randy smirked and tightened his jaw. Randy inched closer and closer to me. His body hovering over mine in such a closed, dark corner. I felt his hands run across my body, and my eyes slowly began to close.

"You can handle yourself Jenna....?" Randy whispered. I bit my bottom lip and I let out a sensual sigh. I felt my hands run up his muscular arms and grab hold around his neck as his lips ran across my collarbone. "Really...?"

"Yeah..." I moaned in a whisper. The feelings and memories of last night came back to me twice as hard as it had earlier and basically throughout the day. I remembered the feeling of his fingertips on the small of my bare back, griping me closer and closer to him as he did the same exact action I remembered. I remembered how stupidly soft his lips were when they came into contact with my lips or skin. It was reliving something I wanted to keep a secret, but secretly didn't want to forget.

Randy hovered over my lips, teasing me by licking my lower lip. His gaze never broke from mine and I watched him smile as he grabbed my ass full of force and passion. I heard him chuckle as a gasp left my lips. "Well then don't think of me when you're on your date with Cody tonight…" Randy whispered before leaving completely stuck in my spot in the corner he dragged me into.

I watched his figure retreat from me and I slowly caught my breath. I wiped my bangs from my now sweaty forehead. I had to admit, it was pretty steamy. In the back of my mind I was yelling at him for even torturing me in such a manner. How could he pull me into a corner and play with my mind? Was this some kind of sick trick to throw me off and distract me from what is to come soon? Is this his way of distracting me from my date with destiny in the form of Cody Rhodes?

Then the other side of mind was replaying every event in the past twenty-four fuckin' hours that has past. I felt the tip of tongue on my body and swirling inside my mouth like fluid with mine. I felt his fingertips lingering on my skin. I felt the electricity pulsate through me and I sighed because this was Randy-goddamn-Orton. He was sick and sadistic; hell he probably liked to rip the wings off of flies because he likes to make things smaller than him suffer because he's that much of a hateful bastard. Randy is a hateful, disgusting, repulsive… sexy, sensual, electrifying, charming man that I wish I could erase from my memory as well as my senses.

The venom was in my blood, it was all I tasted. Now usually when a Viper releases venom, the person dies from the poison. His poison is his blatant sexuality and honestly I craved the poison more than I should...

***_*REVIEW!!!!*_***


	12. Triple Threat

**Chapter 12: Triple Threat**

I stood in the bathroom, looking at myself in the full length mirror in the nameless hotel everyone on the Raw roster was staying this week. I smoothed my hand over the black and silver tube top I was wearing and adjusted the collar on the black mid-rib jacket I wore over the top. My dark blue jeans complimented the outfit as well as the black heeled boots that I wore. Running my hands through my blonde hair, I smiled and looked at the finished product.

It was then staring at myself I realized that I am one sexy fuckin' beast...

My phone began to ring and I smiled as I looked at the caller ID; it was Cody calling. Holding back squeals I unlocked my iPhone and sighed before answering. "Yes Cody?" I asked with a hint of seduction in my voice. I heard Cody exhale and chuckle.

"I'm thinking that maybe you should open the door. I forgot which room you're in for the night and I don't want to knock on the wrong door" Cody stated bashfully. I smiled and slowly walked to the door. "I mean I think I'm at the right door..."

I opened the door and saw his back facing me as he stood in front of another door. I smiled to myself and cleared my throat. Slowly, Cody turned to face me and his face dropped in a good way. Cody looked amazing in his white, cream and royal blue striped button-up shirt with blue jeans and black Prada shoes. The black blazer he wore over the shirt made me realize how much more handsome he was. It made me appreciate this date and how much I needed to keep my mind off of...

I had worked hard to not think of the sensation his touch brought to me every time he touched me. It was a hard task that I was so happy that for the time I spent keeping myself occupied, I hadn't thought of him. I don't know if it was because I kept myself busy, but it worked goddamn it. I had forgotten what it was like to feel his breath on my skin, his tongue dancing around in my mouth. I had forgotten the feel of my fingertips running over his tanned and inked skin, feeling the contours of his sculpted body from his chiseled abdomen, to the tone in his back. I had forgotten the taste he left in my mouth after a kiss, like the electricity that caused my mouth and body to go numb during our kisses had finally worn away.

Unfortunately, I had remembered everything now. All I saw in my head was the face of Randy Orton, but with one quick blink, the image faded. Standing in front of me was Cody Rhodes, and that is who my attention belonged to. Smiling, I reached out for Cody's arm and linked it with mine as I closed my hotel room door.

We walked to the elevator in an awkward silence before I chuckled. Cody looked down at me and smiled. "Cody, no need to be all talkative and whatnot. I mean we can continue all those conversations you started..." I joked. Cody laughed at my joke and smiled.

"Okay so I'm a little nervous, sue me" Cody joked with me. I giggled and pressed the button for the elevator to come to our floor. "I'm sorry I'm not as charming as... Cena or whatever"

"Cena couldn't charm the depends off of my grandmother, what makes you think he could charm me?" I joked. "Just be yourself. I'm pretty sure it got you pretty far if I agreed to go out on a date with you, which must count for something..."

"Very funny Jenna" Cody remarked, making me giggle. The elevator door opened and we walked inside. "Okay, so you want to talk, let's talk shall we? Let's start with... how long were you in training in OVW?"

"I started training back in 2006 when Diva's really weren't pushed so much. I started in DSW and then got moved up into OVW. When I got to OVW, some of the newer Diva's here were about to be drafted into Raw or Smackdown" I started, remembering when Maryse was just entering. "I was there for a while. I actually was going to be drafted down to FCW and be the valet for Ted when he was down there, but they felt that Maryse would be the better fit for him... bitches..."

"Don't tell me you actually like Ted?" Cody asked, half intrigued and the other half a little on the upset and gearing himself for heartbreak. I sighed and shook my head.

"Actually I was saying 'bitches' to the stereotype at FCW. Please, I never really hung around Ted or exchanged words or anything with the cocky bastard" I joked before looking up at Cody "No offense, I know he's your stable mate and all-"

"Nope, he's a cocky bastard..." Cody replied with a chuckle. I felt him ease in shyness and the rest of the date was seemingly flawless. We walked slowly along the boardwalk of the beach close to the hotel. Cody's jacket was draped over my shoulders along with his arm. I had a great time, and I felt safe with Cody.

Cody sighed and looked down at me. "What?" I asked with a smile.

"Tell me about your life… like who you are. Unfortunately, everyone knows my family and my life…" Cody started before my eyes locked with his.

"Doesn't that suck for you? Like everyone knowing every detail about your life and judging because of the past your family has?" I asked. Cody scoffed and shook his head.

"It's the most difficult thing to look someone in the eye and expect them not to judge you because of everything that my family is known for and what I am known for and carry…" Cody started before leaning on the railing of the boardwalk fence. His eyes scanned the scene before him of the ocean coming in and out of the beach like someone in a lifetime. "Everyone expects me to be this… hall of fame wrestler like my dad. Everyone wants me to be the 'American Dream Dusty Rhodes.' Just like everyone teases and watches me under a microscope to see if I end up like Dustin, wearing gold suits and caressing my body calling myself Goldust. I just want everyone to see me as Cody… you know?"

"And you think being in Legacy is going to make that impression? Being with other third generation superstars like Ted DiBiase who already has that stigma because of his fuckin' name?" I asked. "Ones like Ted who have to live up to that priceless persona? Or do you think being around a grown man who stalks his prey will further you in the business? You think making yourself an ally with Randy Orton will save you the second you become stronger, faster and smarter than him and now you're up for that championship gold?"

"If I were you Jenna, I wouldn't speak on a situation like Legacy matters…" a voice beckoned behind Cody and I. Quickly we both turned to see none other than Randy Orton standing behind us. My heart fluttered, but I stayed still while reminding myself that I was on this date with Cody and not to be mesmerized by the mass of man standing in front of me. The image of him moved closer and closer to Cody and I. My instant reaction was for me to hold my breath as I watched the muscles in his jaw flex and tighten, his head lift raising his chin into the air. "Cody, meet with Ted in the lobby. All three of us have Legacy matters to discuss. I'll be there shortly…"

"Cody's his own man, he doesn't have to leave the date he's on" I blurted out without thinking. Watching Randy, his head snapped quickly toward my direction and then back to Cody who was looking on with a hint of fear, but a whole lot of anger.

"I said now…" Randy growled. Cody stiffened and slowly began to walk away. I watched Cody's figure retreat and I scowled at a very pleased Randy. "Don't look so mad Jenna, I did you a favor-"

"Fuck you Orton" I replied quickly with venom. Instead all he did was smirk.

"You tell me when, and I'll make it happen" Randy responded before taking my face into his hands and passionately leaving his electric like venom in my mouth and walking to the hotel for whatever 'Legacy business' needed to be handled.


	13. The Rhodes That Lead To Him

***_*A/N: Fluff and filler....**

**update in like an hour more or so*_***

**Chapter 13: The Rhodes That Lead To Him**

"Why me?!?!?"

Seemed appropriate to scream into a pillow right? For those who don't understand why I would scream into a pillow, well them lucky you, I'll explain why I'm currently face first into a goose down pillow screaming bloody hell. I'll go into detail of why I'm kicking the bed, gripping pillows and losing my breath inside a tacky ass pillow.

My seemingly picture perfect, yet weird because he's a part of Legacy, date with Cody Rhodes. It was romantic as romantic can get for a bunch of fucked up wrestlers, and it was going rather well. I had Cody's attention, and it was great. I felt a connection with him that I didn't think was possible with anyone I work with. Cody had this feel about him and this… sincerity he had that I'm sure he just didn't let anyone see before. It was like he was letting me into his own little world and seeing the real him, not the person millions of people see every week at appearances or live television events. I saw the real Cody…

That was until the viper himself interrupted our date. He came over and lured him away from me, saying he was 'saving me' or as he said he 'did me a favor.' Favor my ass Randy Orton! You ended my date, which was going rather well might I add, and then kissed me beyond belief. It left a sensation that was a mix between pleasurable and confusing. It was a feeling I adored because it was electric, it was exciting and enticing… it was way more than my vocabulary could really fuckin' describe. However it was confusing because as much as the man is a visibly a sexy beast from the icy blue tint of his eyes, to the curve of his lips. It was evident his sex appeal from his chiseled body, defined abdomen and muscular arms, down to his insanely huge but built thighs.

The confusing part about it all is beyond these feelings I was experiencing was for someone I completely and utterly LOATHE! I mean the man is conceited, egotistical, full of juvenile remarks, psycho and completely just annoying. I couldn't stand the man from the moment he opened his mouth and uttered words to me, but it was the moment he used his mouth for something more useful then he was somewhat tolerable.

Slowly walking up to my room, my eyes scanned the lobby. Usually I'd walk straight ahead, but my sight latched on the three figures hunched together plotting away at the world. The three men's voices in hushed whispers that only they could hear as their sight caught a hold of mine. The brown haired one with blue eyes, the 'priceless' Ted DiBiase had a stone face as if I didn't matter to him; honestly it was true, I didn't matter to him and he didn't matter to me.

Across from him was the man I was just on a date with, Cody Rhodes. His gaze and his facial expression showed what he truly felt for what happened earlier, sorrow. He felt bad for having the stupid man named Randy Orton ruin a good fuckin' date.

Then there he was, sitting in the middle with a smirk of pure cockiness and seduction. His blue orbs latched onto mine and I felt the chill down my spine. The venom in his smirk made my mouth water beyond belief. I felt the sudden urge and magnetic force to just walk over to him and want to feel his skin underneath my fingertips. I wanted the shock he sends through my body badly, and that's why he was smirking…

…stupid bitch. I hate Randy… I really do.

I rushed into the elevator and pushed for my floor. I ran into my hotel room, which was thankfully empty. Great, that means Barbie was off somewhere getting her brains fucked out of her skull by the perv, Jeremy Piven. Sure, he's a funny actor in the show 'Entourage', but her skills of picking 'hot men' were very unreliable. I closed the door, fell face first into the bed and that brings you to right where I am now in…3…2…1

"Why me?!?!?!"

A groan escaped my throat before I heard a knock on my door. I slowly rose from my spot in bed and sluggishly dragged my feet across the rug floor. I reached the door and opened it while rubbing my eyes. Suddenly a laugh, that I never thought would cheer me up, rang through my ears.

"Were you asleep?" Cody asked with a chuckle. Smiling, I giggled and jumped into his arms, excited that he was still willing to see me. Like the true dork that I am, I totally forgot that I dragged my feet along carpet, in my fuzzy socks and soon as our skin touched each other, I felt the shock from my actions. Should have paid more attention during Science class when we learned that, or else I would have known that it kind of hurts. Jumping back, Cody chuckled and looked back at me. "Yikes, let's watch the electricity-"

"I'm just electrifying, you'll get used to it…" I joked, lamely might I add. Cody just smiled and grabbed my hand before leaning in close. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing our date within confines of hotel rooms where stupid people like Randy can't see" Cody replied as we both walked in backwards and closed the door behind me.

I was in a world of bliss knowing that Cody had come upstairs to see me just to be with me. Nothing could break me let alone break through my world. Of course it was only fitting I didn't see the figure standing not too far away, looking at Cody and myself; but believe me I felt it. Closing the door I shuttered and sighed before closing my eyes.

"Randy…" I whispered to myself. Great…


	14. My Venom Like Drug

_*_*A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!_

_But it's up...  
and hopefully another chapter will be up soon too_

_enjoy!*_*_

* * *

**Chapter 14: My Venom Like Drug**

Slowly I started to stretch and yawn in bed before I felt a weight holding my body down to the bed. Cautiously, I turned and I saw Cody Rhodes behind me, sleeping peacefully. I smiled to myself as I studied his facial features from his relaxed yet chiseled cheekbones to his pouty lips. Giggling I stretched a little slower and remembered the events from last night that would lead him to my bed.

Last night, I had a date with Cody. It was sweet, and then interrupted. Yes, Randy cock-blocked my date, what else was new? He was Randy Orton; there wasn't much that could be done, because whatever the jerk wants…

…nevermind.

Cody had come over last night after his 'emergency meeting that handled Legacy matters' had ended. He seemed happier when he was around me, and I was giddy around him. He came over, sat and talked for a long time before ordering room service food and I ordered a few movies that were on demand for us to watch. Two bowls of ice cream, each, and half way through 'The Notebook', Cody wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. Listening to Cody's heartbeat I sighed and snuggled closer to him. It was up the part of the movie where Allie was telling Noah in the rain how she waited for him, and he confessed he had wrote her every day for a year. It was my favorite part of the movie, and then I feel my eyes start to get heavy.

All my worries melt away when I'm with Cody, it's like I'm in a different world when it comes to him. Nothing seems to register, except the feeling of Randy. I knew Randy was watching Cody as he entered my room, I felt his presence, like he never left my side. All I could remember was the features of his face and the smirk he wore like an item of clothing. It was tantalizing and enticing, something I didn't want to remember, but because Randy stuck to my thoughts like glue, it was hard to forget.

I slowly tried to sit up from bed without waking Cody, but my attempt was fuckin' futile. His arms gripped me closer to his body as he playfully groaned and chuckled. Inhaling my scent, he smiled and his eyes opened slightly. I smiled back at him before slowly backing away. He gave me a look of hurt, but I smiled.

"Morning breath on either sex…" I started with a slight chuckle "…is not sexy." Cody shook his head and stretched. His shirt, crumpled from his position of sleep slightly rose above his abs, showing off his body. I bit my bottom lip and quickly looked up at Cody who was watching me the whole time with a smile.

"I know, I'm sexy. Don't worry about it Jenna, it happens to the best of females…" Cody replied with a wink making me giggle. Cody sluggishly sat up in the bed and stood up. "What time is it?"

"Um…" I started before picking up my phone and looking at the time. I groaned and sighed before pushing my hair behind my ear and looking up at Cody. "It's almost 10 am. How special-"

"You mean we've only slept about six hours?" Cody chuckled. Running his hand through his hair, he slipped his foot into his shoes and sat back down on the bed. We locked eyes for a moment and he weakly smiled. I nodded, knowing what was coming next without him speaking. "I'm sorry. I have to shower and change-"

"No need to explain. I understand… all good things must come to an end" I minorly joked before standing up and stretching one last time. "At least let me walk you to the door-"

"I thought that was the gentleman's job to do that?" Cody joked as we walked to the door. Slowly opening the door, Cody turned back to face me as his body rested against the door frame. With a crooked smile, he grabbed my hand and kissed it before walking away. I closed the door and sighed. Cody is definitely something else…

"John, no" I squealed from his shoulders. Dave recently had been injured, leaving me to suffer with spaz boy-I mean John Cena. Mickie and Barbie were in the car with us, but John loves to find a way to tease me. All I did was quote when he said his ass was huge, what's so wrong with that? Apparently he's the only one who can get away with shit like that and he picked me up, spinning me around in the parking lot as soon as we all got out the car. "John Felix, put me down right now!"

"Take back the huge ass comment Jenna" John replied with a chuckle as he stopped walking and slowly started to spin. "If you don't I swear I'll spin faster-"

"Why would I take back a comment of what's true?" I giggled before John spun faster and faster. I laughed loudly with him and then he stopped as my feet came into contact with a body. John placed me on the floor as I adjusted my eyesight and caught sight of cute little Evan Bourne holding his shoulder. "Oh. My. God, Evan did I hurt you-"

"No, I'm good, you're foot just impacted too quickly for me to respond" Evan joked. Evan looked different than usual, wearing his glasses and button down shirt. I almost expected him to do his signature pose with the peace sign and bright smile. "I'm good Jenna, I promise"

"Thanks, I would feel bad if I hurt you before your match tonight" I joked with Evan. Evan's mouth opened to speak.

"That reminds me, we're tagging tonight. It's you and I versus Jack Swagger and Maryse…" Evan informed me, making me nod and crack my knuckles as if the fight was going to happen now. "It's so unfair they put the smaller people against power houses-"

"Oh please Evan, we'll so kick ass. We'll kick their asses so well, it'll swell up to the size of big ass John here-" I responded before John picked me back up and spun me around and carried me inside the venue.

Walking to the Diva's locker room, my phone went off. I looked down and saw it was a picture e-mailed to me from an address I didn't know. Before I could open it, I bumped head first into Barbie, who giggled. "Holy shit, you scared me-"

"Maybe you should look up from phones every now and again" Barbie joked before standing by my side and squinting. "What happened?"

"I got an e-mail from someone that I don't know…" I responded. "It's obviously a picture message, just don't know what it is-"

"Don't open it. It could be a virus that can hit your phone and fry it" Barbie said quickly. I chuckled but she kept a straight face. "I'm serious Jenna, that shit happened to John a few months back-"

"It's because no one likes John, B" I joked, making Barbie smile. I shook my head and never opened the picture. "I've got to head into the locker room, shower, change and I'll meet you guys at catering. Save me some fruit please?"

Barbie nodded and walked away as I opened the door to the locker room. I placed my bag on the nearest chair before noticing the figure standing toward the shower area. He was standing there in a simple black tee, blue jeans and black Prada shoes. My heart skipped a beat before I could speak, but I recovered and sighed.

"So…did you fuck him?" the figure spoke. I was too mesmerized by the contrast of the black shirt and the ink on his arms. The words snapped me from my little world, and I scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked did you fuck little Rhodes last night-"

"What's it to you Randy?" I asked way more than pissed. Placing my phone in my pocket, I walked over to him, arms folded. Stopping mere inches away from him, I smelled the Curve cologne wafting from his skin and into my nostrils. My eyes scanned his body, taking in every curve of his body. "Why do you care if I did or didn't?"

Randy stood silent, just staring at me. I scoffed and chuckled "How did you know he was with me last night?"

"I saw him…"

"It wasn't your job to spy on Cody or me last night to see him come to my room-" my words were cut short as Randy grabbed my arms and kissed me passionately, causing me to moan slightly into his mouth. His tongue grazed across my bottom lip asking for permission to enter my mouth, making me gasp and his tongue taking it as permission, slid into my mouth. Our tongues dueled for survival in this heated kiss before Randy grabbed my body and pulled me into the showers.

Peeling our clothes off each other, there was no electricity, no shock. There was no hatred, no animosity. In this kiss and action of lust, passion and mind blowing sex in the shower, there was more than something than we were letting up.

It was official, he was my venom like drug… and I couldn't get enough


	15. Translation: J'aime La Jalousie

**_*_*A/N SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG!!!_**

**_I needed inspiration and ideas  
and thanks to Heather, I got one!  
NOW  
Vipers Venom is going to be back in business!!!! *_* _**

**Chapter 15: Translation: J'aime La Jalousie**

So it's been four months, two weeks and six days since Cody and I have become a whole lot more serious than what we have basically been letting up. He's been with me damn near every night, cuddling and laughing the night away until the very beginning of the day, where we'd smile and be happy that we're the same way, content and with each other.

Okay so I've become that cheesy chick I used to fuckin' laugh my ass off at movies who fell head over heels for a guy. So fuckin' what? I can still kick your ass probably...

Everything should be sweet and dandy now that I have my Prince Charming, my sweet angel in my life to make the roads better and less cruel. Ironically, the man to make my days on the roads better, is Cody Rhodes. Talk about cheesy...

But in this story, behind a Prince Charming, is a Dark King. Behind the sweet angel Cody Rhodes who would probably give the world away for me to have just to claim as my own, was a sexy and sleek devil, who would wash it all away with one simple touch, which evidently progressed into something no where near sainthood, but pleasurable sin.

Behind a kind, caring, lovable and adorable Cody Rhodes, was an evil, egotisical, womanizing, sexy, irresistable and addicting Randy Orton.

Yes, he has still been making my life a living hell and heaven within a moments notice. Our rendevous had gone from once a week, to three times a week if we bad the time alone. His scent started to be all I could smell and feel on my skin; I became sick with myself. Here I was, yearning for the passion of another man, one that I could barely stand when he spoke to me in front of those who didn't know about our sick and twisted fuckin' tryst, when I had a great guy by my side. I couldn't continue to live like this; this wasn't what I wanted to do with my time as a WWE Diva.

Sitting at catering with Barbie and John, I blanked out. Slowly I realized they were talking to me and I came to. John was turning red from holding in laughs.

"Whats so funny bubble butt?" I asked slightly annoyed with him always laughing at me. Whatever he's smokin behind Vince's back, I totally want some.

"Nothing Jenna..." John started as his face began to turn normal color. "You okay? I mean you just spaced out over your food, that's weird for you. Usually you inhale your food-"

"Maybe she's not so hungry...champ" Barbie joked with John who had just recently beat Randy for the WWE championship at Bragging Rights in an Iron Man Match. If Randy won, John wouldn't be here in the Raw roster and I'd damn near bored half to death without someone to tease on a constant basis. Instead, he lost. This caused him not to contend for the title as long as John held the title. Now Randy had to worry about Kofi, and Legacy, well their focus was on DX and winning for Team Raw.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not used to weird shit like this happening around me" John joked. I smiled and threw a grape at John who just chuckled.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind that I can't get off and...well I'm just not all there" I responded.

"When were you ever really all there Jenna?" John asked while popping a grape into his mouth with a playful smile.

"You're an ass John..." Barbie and I said at the exact same time. We giggled and then sighed.

It was then that I heard it...

The clack of her heels against the polished tiled floors and the sounds of mixed praises and scoffs. My eyes adverted up to the figure. The long locks of blonde, both real and obviously fake, against her tanned skin. The top she wore hugged her body, accenting her curves perfectly. The black underwear like shorts she wore with the top hugged her lower body, stopping barely under her ass. Her heels were gorgeous, and her make up was flawless.

I knew who she was... I was just stuck wondering why she was here. It had been a while since I saw her and now...

"How do you say 'gag me' in French?" Barbie mumbled, making me giggle. A throat cleared in front of Barbie and myself, making our laughter halt. My blue eyes met hers and she smiled her devious smile.

"Jenna, Im surprised you're still here. I would have thought they would have traded orat least released you by now" she replied. Her words laced with hate and venom, they were heavy and thick...

......just like her goddamn accent.

"Its always a pain in my ass to see you around too Maryse..." I stated through gritted teeth. "I was hoping it would take a little while longer to heal. Ratings just started going back up because you were gone..."

Her eyes narrowned just as much as mine did. It was obvious we fuckin' hated each other. Now she was back...

...shoot me.

"So, back already 'Ryse?" John asked sweetly, trying to ease any tension in the small space of the catering section of backstage. Maryse turned and smiled when she saw John sitting there with the title draped over his right shoulder.

"Yes, I make my return tonight during the Mayflower Mayhem Match. You know I've come back for my title" Maryse half-way joked. Barbie began to speak before I opened my mouth.

"Unfortunately for you...Frenchie-" I started before standing up to be eye to eye with her. "You can't contend for the title because number one: you just came back today. Two: Melina is now the holder of the Divas Championship and last time I remembered, she could still kick your ass...easily. Finally, third: you need to be the number one contender and last time I checked, that position has been filled-"

"Im sure she is a nobody, someone who was used to fill up the card and has no talent what so ever. It's quite obvious that the belt belongs to me-" Maryse responded while flipping her long locks over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Maryse. The number one contender is me..." I said sweetly. I moved her hair from her shoulder in a mocking manner and smiled. "See you out there for the match...'kay?" I responded before blowing her a kiss and walking away.

* * *

"Did you seriously tell her that?" Cody asked me while wrapping his arms around me and laughing. I giggled whole heartedly in his arms and nestled deeper into his embrace. "I mean I know you don't like her, but seriously do you think that she deserved that?"

"Cody, I don't like her at all. I used to adore her and love the character she portrayed on Raw when I used to watch. We used to be super close when we were in training together, but them she got signed to WWE first and she became a diva before I did" I started to explain. "Its just been rough between us as of late."

"I know how that is. Right now with Ted promoting his movie, it'd become different between Legacy" Cody said. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, holding on to his hand tightly for a few moments before he sighed and loosened his grip. "I don't want to leave for

this match-"

"Then forfeit...OH right that's not in your fight vocabulary" I joked as I sat up and giggled. I pulled on my pants which were starting to fall off my hips and stood, grabbing Cody's hands and making him stand. "Come on, you've got a match to fight in and win."

Cody smiled and gave me a peck on the lips before leaving out the locker room. I exhaled and close my eyes and knew what I had to do.

I needed him... and I didn't mean Cody...

Walking out of Cody's locker room, my legs lead the way they always knew. Slowly my walking stopped and my body started to lean on the wall. Voices became clear and giggles from a female blared in my ears. My skin began to itch and burn with envy.

I peaked around the corner of the locker room hall and saw him standing there, holding her hand. Her eyes full of the same lust he gives to me. His hands roamed her body like his used to roam over mine. There was a heat I felt rush to my head and hands as they clentched into fists.

His lips crashed into hers and she moaned into his mouth like I do. The tint of the tattoos on his arms and the locks of blonde that covered his arms contrasted drastically. I was stuck watching a horrible scene.

I felt sick watching them, but the anger inside wouldn't allow me to turn away. This had to end, and I wasn't so sure what I meant at that time but I knew something was going to meet it's demise.

However from where I was standing, I didn't know if I meant the lust/hate relationship between Randy and myself, the obvious hatred between Maryse and myself, or the sexual tension between the man I desired so badly, Randy, and the woman who I'd love to hurt to see her leave again, Maryse.

Well, well Frenchie... looks like we've got more than just a title to contend for...


	16. Freudian Slip of the Tongue

_*_*A/N: I'd like to go on and say..._

_HOLY S*** my writing is back...  
....i think!!!_

_But I'm having fun writing this right now  
because it's just EFN fun!_

_Things are about to become a whole lot more fun  
in this chapter._

_For anyone who doesn't know what a  
Freudian Slip is.._

_It's when you subconsciously replace a word  
with a word that describes someting you need or you desire  
for instance instead of saying "Coin Flip" you say "Coin Flick"_

_IDK i got it from John Cena lol..._

_ANYWAY!!!  
enjoy everyone!!!*_*_

**Chapter 16: Freudian Slip of the Tongue**

I stood there…still. I watched as Randy seemed entranced in that French slut Maryse. The stomach acid rose from my stomach and through my throat in a burning pain that just ached more than any human could fuckin' imagine. The taste slowly crept into my mouth and my eyes began to water. This couldn't be happening, this feeling couldn't be real. There is no fuckin' way I could feel this goddamn way about him. I should be happy that Randy has decided to deal with someone else beside me. This should be the signal I prayed for; this was the sign that I could have my fairytale and not have someone lurking in the shadows, sending chills down my spine with anticipation of his sexual attack.

Just then, Maryse moaned as Randy pinned her against the wall. His hand was inside her skirt and his lips were trailing the nape of her neck and along her collar bone. Her hands were gripped onto his shoulders and her long luxurious legs were around his waist. Maryse's blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and back smoothly and her damn near perfect manicure made a trail of red scratches down his tanned back.

Finally I turned and saw the trash can behind me. I threw up. I had literally become sick watching those two. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, the soft moan and French whisper of Randy's name from Maryse's mouth made my eyes blur with tears.

This couldn't be happening…

Suddenly I ran. I ran as fast as I could back to my own locker room with the rest of the Diva's. I needed my bag; I need Barbie. No, I didn't need Barbie, she'd only judge me for becoming sick with envy from watching the Viper… my viper with the woman I despise. I'm not so sure which one she'd jump down my damn throat for; I didn't know if she'd kill me for watching them as long as I did, or for claiming him as my viper.

One thing was sure as I ran for dear life for my travel bag with my clothing; I needed out of this arena and as far away from those images as possible.

Off in a different world, I slammed hard into someone. I lost my breath temporarily and looked up to stare into the eyes of blue that belonged to Ted DiBiase. It had been a while since we actually looked at each other, and it was hard to believe that eyes like his, usually a trait of care and sweetness, belonged to someone like him, arrogant and such a fuckin' asshole to me.

"Are you okay Jenna?" Ted asked as he gripped my arm to steady me. The tone he used was caring, concerned almost. He had an almost worried look on his face, like he was afraid he had hurt me. I softly smiled and chuckled as I gripped onto his forearm. "We collided kind of hard there-"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed a run and kind of drifted off into a daze…" I explained. It was true… I just wasn't telling him why I truly did need a run. "I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention to where I was going-"

"With my iPod blaring in my ears, I'm lucky if I hear a car coming let alone a human" Ted joked. We laughed and I shook my head. "Something wrong?"

I smiled dimly and looked back up at Ted. "You're being nice to me-" I started before a throat cleared behind us. Slowly I turned and saw him. His face was solemn and straight; his face showed no kind of emotion whatsoever. He had on his newest shirt he had been wearing lately and rubbed the top of his head, shaking it slightly while chuckling. "What's so amusing Cena?" I asked

"I never dreamt of the sight of DiBiase and Danielson being nice to each other" John joked, causing me to laugh. Ted shook his head and looked back at me.

"Well, I need to get going. I have to start promoting my movie tomorrow morning and I am stupid tired" Ted stated while looking me in the eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded and gave Ted a quick hug before winking "I'll survive" I stated before walking over to John. John wrapped his arm over my shoulders and we walked along in silence. My eyes darted up in front of me, when I saw his figure mere feet away from the Diva's locker room. My body tensed and John looked up to see him standing there too. John gripped onto his title and sighed as he dropped me off in front of the locker room. John held onto me and kissed my forehead before walking away. As I reached out for the knob to open the door, a hand extended in front of me.

"Excuse me…" I mumbled, trying to push the hand away from me. The hand gripped me and pulled me to look at him. I felt the stomach acid come back up again. "I'd like to get inside the locker room-"

"There's no one around Jenna, you don't have to act like you hate me" Randy stated while leaning down to kiss me. I turned my head and began to walk inside the locker room until Randy grabbed my arm once again. "What is your fuckin' problem Jenna-"

"I'm not Maryse… that's my problem Randy…" I screamed with tears in my eyes. Randy's face turned to stone, his grip weakening. I shook my head and wiped away the single tear that escaped my eye. "You have got to be crazy and completely out of your mind to think that after what I know about you and your little… French BITCH that you seem to have way more of an attraction with, that I'm going to continue to want to be near you? Keep dreaming Orton" I stated before slamming the door closed in his face.

I needed my bag… and a bathroom so I can vomit. He makes me sick…

* * *

My hands ran down his back, making red marks down his back. His lips were soft and sexy, placing kisses along my collar bone. I was in ecstasy, a world I never wanted to leave. I couldn't believe that the sex was this good. Closing my eyes, my hands gripped onto his arms and a small moan escaped my lips. It was his signal to continue down that path. He started to pump harder, deeper and a little faster.

My peak was coming and quickly. My breathing hitched and I began to arch my back in pleasure. This was too good to be true…

"Oh Jenna…" his voice beckoned, showing he was nearing his climax. I was already in another world, a world that brought me to the most mind blowing orgasm I knew was coming. As my moans became louder and louder, I opened my mouth to scream his name.

"Oh my God… Oh Randy…" I moaned loudly. Suddenly he stopped. Why did he stop?

Then I mentally slapped myself in the face repeatedly. Breathlessly he asked. "What did you just call me?"

It was then I decided to open my eyes. Holy shit… I yelled out Randy's name.

I'm definitely having sex with Cody right now…


	17. Say Something

**Chapter 17: Say Something**

Weeks have past since my 'name calling' incident. Weeks since the the fight that happened after; weeks since my confession about everything between the Viper and myself. Weeks since I cried so hard into my own hands, as Cody watched and yelled at how I could betray him so badly. It has been weeks since Cody and I have been what I used to call a 'couple', before he packed his belongings, dressed fully and stormed out of my hotel room and life.

I hadn't spoken to Cody in a while, nor have I spoken to Randy. As of late, Legacy was in shambles. Ted and Cody were becoming rebellious of their leader. Ted was slowly becoming a fan favorite so it only seemed logical to have him rebel, steer away from the life of Legacy. I believed Cody was rebelling for a total differet reason. Legacy were inseperable at one point in time, now it was hard to catch them together. Cody had become distant with Randy ever since the incident; rumors ran through th locker room that Cody was becoming his own man and despised Randy. Others began to whisper rumors of him talking about getting traded.

I knew the truth, and it ate my fuckin' insides to know that Cody and Randy were best friends, and that I came in between friends. I was the sole reason behind Cody's rebellion and no one even thought about it.

Time has flown by. It seems like just yesterday that us baby faces of the Raw roster ran the show. It seemed like yesterday that people like me, the new comer had to fight our way to the top and it would take months, maybe even years to acheive it. It was a comfortability and as twisted as it sounds, I wish it were that way again.

Instead I stand in a locker room if chaos. Just last month, John was in his seventh title reign as WWE champion, when it all came crashing down, literally. Lately, Raw has has different guest hosts, acting as something similar to a General Manager. Thanks to former WWW personality, Jesse Ventura, he issued a new talent insentive. This made it where people who have never contended for the WWE championship would get their shot. The winner was brand new to Raw, irish man Sheamus, who weeks before injured Jamie Noble so badly, he had to retire.

The match was a tables match, and with one bad decision, John Cena went crashing through the table. Sheamus had become our new champion. And just as a miracle can become complete, Randy Orton won a triple threat to become the number one contender for the title, once again.

Melina, who I loved with all my heart and soul, whom I was supposed to face in a mere three weeks at the Royal Rumble for her coveted Divas Championship, tore her ACL during a house show match with me. She vacated the title instead of awarding it to someone else. Now every Diva is involved in a Divas tournament for the title, including Maryse. The whole locker room is in a frenzy, no one can be trusted and most of all, no one is safe.

I sat in the locker room, staring at my new ring gear when the door opened. I looked up at an orange clad John Cena who was just smiling back at me. I weakly smiled and looked down at the attire that just seemed to be shrinking more and more by the weeks.

"I thought this was a family oriented, PG rated show. Why is it that every other week that I come in, they hand me my ring gear that seems to have more and more of my ass hanging out it?" I asked chuckling. "Im so close to asking for Barbie's clothing since I think hers is a little more longer."

John chuckled and sat next to me. When Cody left, he picked up the pieces for me. I couldn't turn to Cody anymore, since he definitely didn't want to look my way. Randy I didn't even want to talk to, let alone see. John Cena, as much as he can annoy me, had become someone I trusted with my secrets and slowly, my life. I rested my head on his shoulder as his hands wrapped around my waist. I sighed in content as I inhaled his scent.

"You smell like Irish Spring soap" I mumbled while giggling. John laughed and sighed. "I still don't have a partner for my mixed tag match tonight against Frenchie"

"Like I told you last week when you found out that you had a mixed tag match, I'd love to be your partner, but I've got a match myself against good ol' Teddy" John explained. I nodded and understood. "I'd love to kick some Frenchie partner ass, you know that"

"I know Johnny. I have a feeling this might become a handicap match if I don't find a partner and fast" I stated with a smile. I started to stand and grabbed my clothes when John grabbed my hand, making me turn around. I looked into his eyes and smiled, knowing what he was about to ask. "Just say it Cena..."

"Are you okay? Like have you spoken to either one of them since the whole...incident?" John asked as usual. I shook my head no and he nodded in understanding. It was an unspoken bond we had now, and I enjoyed it.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have wrestling gear that's damn near assless lingerie to put on. Leave the premisis Champ" I joked as he stood up and began to walk out of my locker room. I sighed and cleared my throat "John...?"

John turned around with his restless eyes of blue and signature trucker hat that matched his orange clad body. I softly smiled and nodded, once again usin our unspoken bond. "Yeah, yeah you always say that but treat me like shit after Jenna..." he joked and walked his big ass out of my locker room.

After changing into my ring gear and walking out the the ring, Maryse shortly followed suit. She too was alone coming out to the ring. I was tempted to slap her senseless as she dis her little hair flip in the ring. I had the sudden image of her doing that one day an she'd hit her face on the ropes, or maybe even bring her head back so far that she'd fall backwards. My favorite image was her getting her weave caught in the ropes. I chuckled.

The French diva asked for a microphone and smiled seductively at the ring announcer, Justin Roberts. "Jenna, Jenna... Jenna." she started before chuckling. "Finding a partner was just too easy. When you are as talented and sexy as me, the boys all line up by the locker room to ask to be my partner. After scouting, one stood out to me and well...he's my tag partner"

The silence killed me slowly; however the moment the music hit and I knew who it belonged to, my heart dropped. I slowly turned and watched as his frame walked down the ramp, eyes locked on mine. His olive skin was just as I remembered and I felt my heart ache. He decided to tag with her, what the fuck else is new? As he climbed into the ring and stood onthe turnbuckle, looking out at the crowd, he jumped down and stared intensely at me. I felt a small shiver crawl down my spine as I knew what he was thinking.

"Cody..." I whispered as he began to shift his weight away from me, and turned with a snarl forming on his lips. I felt the tears in my eyes and the bile rise up to my mouth as I hit the conclusion that I wouldn't have a partner. It's perfect for Cody, because now he can hurt me physically to equal up to how much I hurt him all those weeks back.

Just as I closed my eyes and wondered what jobber they sent to fight with me, only for us to lose. I waited for someone like Hornswoggle or even Santino to arrive to my pitiful fuckin' aide. Brushing my hair from my forehead, Maryse smirked and taunted me until music hit that could freeze anyone, even me.

His frame walked down the ramp, focused on the people in the ring. I watched as he walked down with grace and as the crowd began to cheer and chant his name. I fought the urge to smile as he approached the ring. He climbed in and just stared at me.

"Can you at least say something...anything at all maybe?" he asked me and I smirked back at Maryse and Cody. Maybe this match would be even after all. I turned back and looked over at the figure and rested my hand on his arm, feeling the tingle and electricity run through my body once again, bringing me back to memories of bliss.

"Thanks Randy..." I spoke as I began to climb out of the ring. Randy grabbed my arm and signaled that Maryse wanted to start the match. The match was even, with each party getting great manuevers that would lay out the team momentarily.

I landed my finisher, the Heartbreaker, on Maryse and was about to get the pin when I felt arms wrap around me. I was turned quickly to see the eyes of Cody staring back at me. His eyes were devilish and hurt, but gleamed with satisfaction of this moment. He held me ready for his finisher, CrossRhodes. As I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, a figure jumped over me and laid Cody out with a jumping cutter. That manuver WWE fans knew as the ever so effective, RKO.

With Cody and Maryse still down, Randy and I just stared at each other and went to our same gender opponent and went for a simultanious pin, and the win. After being declared the winners, Randy and I just stared at each other as he slowly climbed out of the ring. His tattooed and tanned body retreated back up the ramp, and I just watched.

The match was over and I had taken the long walk back up the ramp, saying hi to the fans and celebrating a little in the ring. I had walked past the curtain, and into Gorilla position where John stood there with a smile on his face.

"No I didn't talk to him, I barely knew he was coming down to save my ass and be my partner" I stated, reading John's look. "I was just as shocked as the rest of the world when it came to him coming down to the ring"

"So he just went down there on his own fuckin' will? Huh... interesting" John stated. He smiled and patted me on my shoulder before walking away. I walked back to my locker room and opened the door.

He was standing there, arms crossed and still in his ring gear. His icy blue eyes stared intently at me as I stared back. His arms were still kind of shiny, although I wasn't too sure if it was from the match or if he had finally started to break a sweat. My heart began to race and I felt my skin become hot. I missed that effect he had on me, sadly enough I didn't want this small moment to end.

Finally I cleared my throat and stammered a little before the words came out right. "I didn't know you were coming out to help me tonight. I really appreciate it. I thought my ass was going to be handed to me, and thank you for saving me before Cody gave me CrossRhodes" I stared before walking a few paces up to close the seemingly huge ass gap between us. "You didn't have to do that at all, especially since I've stopped talking to you and I've just been sucky..."

His face was stone. He showed no emotion and it scared me. What was about to happen to me? I felt my heart race for numerous reasons, however it was hard to fuckin' figure out why it was going so fast. My palms became hot, but not sweaty as I watched him intensely.

"Can you say something...let me know I'm not about to die? Seriously Randy this is officially creeping me the fuck out, and you are the king of creepy-" I started before his hand grabbed my arm and pulled me close to his frame, holding me close to him.

Suddenly I felt the spark when his lips collided into mine. My hands and body loosened and I looked into his eyes and felt nothing but security. It was weird knowing I was in his arms and felt safe, but it was the truth.

"Still want me to say something?" Randy whispered hoarsely. I smiled and bit my lip as his thumb made small circles in my lower back. "From now on...it's just me and you"

"You mean 'you and I' dork" I joked with a smile. Randy just gripped me closer to him and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Just shut up and kiss me..." was all Randy had to say and the venom of the viper found it's way back into my life.


End file.
